FateRemnant Kingdom
by Kenzakai
Summary: Ten years after the Great Holy Grail War, Kariya Matou the new heir to the Matou clan has restarted the Great Holy Grail War in the city of Freedom, Arizona. Attracting the ire of the Mage's Association another seven v. seven battle of servants is on the horizon and the masters and servants of Blue and White are the players in fate's newest game of servant conflict and wishes.
1. Prologue

Kariya leaned against the wall near the stairs uneasily. Even before knowing the truth he felt uneasy here. The Matou manor looked wealthy enough on the outside, but once inside only a naive idiot wouldn't feel something in their bones that this place harbored something unbearably _wrong_.

Then the frowning face of a black haired girl appeared at the top of the steps. Kariya stood up straight at once, wiping the grim look from his face swiftly replacing it with a warm smile.

"Are you're things packed, Sakura?" he asked her. She nodded silently hoisting her luggage up into her arms and descended the stairs walking past Kariya without a word. She disappeared outside the front door and Kariya's attentioned turned to the blue haired boy following his new sister down the stairs, his own personal items packed.

"Hey, Shinji." Kariya said. "Are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready, Uncle." Shinji replied. "I just don't understand why we're leaving."

"It's...complicated." Kariya explained poorly. "This house is old and with your father dead and my work…" he trailed off as Shinji stood by the door.

"It's alright, Uncle Kariya." Shinji glanced out the window. "I understand when someone is trying to keep secrets. You don't have to lie to me."

"Am I that obvious?" Kariya asked. Shinji didn't reply but his eyes spoke volumes. "I guess it isn't hereditary…" the young photographer mused. "Look, you know the Matous are mages. Well, let's just say our legacy isn't exactly noble."

"Why should I care." Shinji muttered.

"Because," Kariya said with sincerity. "I am going to reforge the Matou name. No more fractured dreams of Makiri. The Makiri died sixty years ago and as of now so have the old Matous. I want you, Shinji. You, and your sister, to help me. I don't care if you don't have magic circuits or even the right mindset to be a magus. Mages have stooped to lows so horrible it's unspeakable and look what's it got them? Nothing but bitter fantasies. We will achieve the goal without sacrificing ourselves to claim it. And we will win. I know it."

Shinji had nothing to say. He looked Kariya in the eyes and nodded astutely finally uttering, "Okay...I'll help you, if I can."

Kariya laughed. "Don't be such a downer. Laugh and live a little. That's my first lesson on how to be a mage." he gestured to the door. "Now go join your sister in the car. I'll be with you shortly."

As soon as, Shinji had disappeared from view the suppressed feelings of dread and bitter determination flowed into Kariya's facial features developing into a stoic frown mixed with preemptive disgust.

The heir of the Matou clan descended into the catacombs beneath the manor. The sickly green light casting dark shadows over the thousands of decaying insects. Kariya did his best to avert his gaze while still refraining from stepping on any.

Finally, in the center of the room he found what he was seeking pressed into the alcove. A torn shield strap and a fossilized snake head of no known species. These relics would be the jumping point for Kariya's vision. His face twisted into a grin as the concept of everything that wretched vampire had ever built would be forgotten by everyone once he was dead made him rather happy despite his dismal surroundings.

He placed the charm on the center of the floor and instantly it began to glow as it drew in mana from the surroundings. Luckily, Zouken's workshop was saturated with it. Within an hour the house would be engulfed in flames and by then Kariya would be on a plane to America.

"America." Kariya said to himself. "The land of opportunity."

* * *

 **Author's notes** : Alright I did it. I made something out of the maelstrom of ideas in my head. I'll warn all readers that I am not the biggest know it all when it comes to Fate lore and magic rules. I know stuff I find on wikis but I'll do my best to be true to the universe. Aside from that I know this prologue is short but that's because its a prologue. I will have chapters with 1000+ words in it. Hopefully. Anyways wish me luck and please enjoy my nonsense.


	2. Chapter 1 - Swords of Blue and White

"I have received word from Jebidiah that he and his sons have successfully summoned Archer, Caster and Berserker class servants." The tall broad shouldered magus announced to the dark haired magus sitting at a desk.

"That's good." Kariya replied. "Jebidiah wasn't lying about the powerful relics in Israel. And what of your servant, Ricard?"

The mage with dark orange hair rubbed his round chin pridefully. "Everything is prepared as planned. Miss Sakura is placing the finishing touches now."

"Excellent." Karyia exclaimed. "This is momentus indeed, my old friend. Soon all the houses of our alliance shall know the recognition they seek.

Not wasting any time, Kariya Matou and Ricard Vermillion entered the basement beneath the house where four summoning circles were prepared. Standing over them checking the chalk to make sure no errors were made was a beautiful grown Sakura. Standing to the side was Shinji idly glancing at his phone. Across from him was the dark suited, Sophia Yulston her eyes fixated on her circle.

"Marvelous work, Sakura." Ricard declared entering the room. "Soon we will be in the presence of great heroes. Not as mages interacting with heroic spirits but as human beings breathing air alongside our forebears who ensured the world would exist today."

"Enough extravagant speeches, Ricard. Stop pretending to be a stage magician." Sophia interjected.

"Are we all prepared then?" asked Kariya his eyes dark in the dimly lit room.

"Yes!" Sakura replied cheerfully nodding.

"Then let's get this ritual going." Shinji groaned. "I don't understand why I even have to be here."

"It's going to be really interesting, brother." Sakura assured him.

"She's right." Kariya agreed. "This is something you should see, Shinji."

The four mages all came before their own circles, left palm outstretched they recited the incantation that would bring forth a miracle. Shinji watched Sakura with a mix jealousy and awe. In a flash of light, four magical beings stood in the circles heads bowed.

"We have come according to your call, Master." They said in a reverberating unison. Four servants stood.

Sophia's servant turned to her. "I am your servant Assassin." he said he was indeed wrapped in a pale cloak except for a spot on his back. "My true name is Siegfried."

Sakura's servant nodded at her master. "I am Lancer. My true name is Medusa."

"It's u-um n-nice to meet y-you." Sakura greeted. At this Lancer smiled.

An almost inhumanly tall man with a dark brown beard and a red plaid shirt turned to Ricard. "I am Rider, servant of the mount. Although I'm not fond of riding. My true name is Paul Bunyan."

The last servant was downcast looking man with dark purple hair that fell around his shoulders. His eyes sorrowful quickly shifted into goal focused daggers as he looked to his master Kariya. "And I am Sir Lancelot. For this war I am called Saber."

"We did it!" Ricard bellowed triumphantly.

"Congratulations everyone." Sakura seemed to not know where to look as living legends stood all around her.

Kariya "You all know the strategy. Get going." Soon all but Shinji, Kariya and Saber had left the room. Kariya turned to Saber. "Saber I would like to ask you do something."

"It would be my honor to fulfill your request, Master." Saber quickly responded.

"I need you to become my nephew Shinji's servant." Kariya stated simply pressing his hand onto a book as his command seals flared briefly. He handed the Tome of the False Attendant to Shinji.

"I will do as you say, Master." Saber responded. "But may I ask why?"

"As the leader of the Blue team I will need every ounce of magical energy. I frankly haven't got the best magical circuits or training in Magecraft." Kariya explained. "So, Shinji here will relieve of my burden."

Saber nodded understanding. "I see." he said. "And what of mana? Shinji is not capable of supplying me with mana in any form.

"That's harsh." Shinji mumbled. "But true."

"Worry not." Kariya scratched his chin. "My niece Sakura will...see to your mana needs."

Saber stared at his recently former Master confused for a few moments before his face briefly flashed red. "Y-you don't mean-"

"She recommended it." Kariya waved his hand as if to brush off the servant's objections physically. "If you have complaints, speak with her. Until then, follow Shinji's orders. And Shinji.'

Shinji gulped. "Yes, Uncle?"

"Don't make Saber clean your room just because you are lazy." Kariya ordered. "Be sure to go on patrol tonight as well. I'll have Assassin monitor you and we'll see if any of those Mage's Association dogs have arrived in Freedom yet."

"Yes, sir!" Shinji said. Kariya nodded with a smile and left the room. Shinji turned to Saber. "So...should I just call you Saber then?"

"That would be tactically wise." Saber replied, looking his new master in the eye. "We wouldn't want to call me by my true name while outside this house."

"O-okay then." Shinji mumbled.

"There is no need to feel intimidated by my presence, Master." Saber said. "I am your blade and nothing more."

"Don't say that." Shinji retorted "You have a wish, don't you?"

Saber nodded. "I do."

* * *

"I need to go over these documents so go entertain yourself." Ricard said and he shut the door. The towering servant stood there in the hallway alone. He was of the Rider class and his legend made him known for his impressive strength but having been summoned in America he felt such an impressive flow of power he didn't know what to do with it all.

"Perhaps that Saber or Lancer will arm wrestle me…" he mumbled aloud as he gazed out the window and saw just how vast the property was. The master called Kariya had a vast landscape. He could only just barely see the city of Freedom in the distance. They were far removed from civilization which Rider supposed was good considering the nature of Holy Grail War battles and how they tended to become rather...explosive.

However, Rider wasn't thinking of the tactical reasons for such a removed house with large empty stretches of land. Parts of the house shook as Rider quickly made haste outside. There was Sophia and Assassin about to leave although Assassin was not materialized.

"Rider?" Sophia questioned his sudden appearance.

"Don't mind me, ma'am." Rider said walking out towards the desert wilderness. "I am simply getting a little exercise." After putting some distance between himself and the house he clapped his hands together and rubbed them vigorously. "Very well then! Come my azure companion!

Suddenly the earth shook as out of nowhere an enormous blue ox stood before Rider. It snorted once and then came over to him and rubbed itself against his chest almost like a cat. Rider pet the head of the gigantic beast and grinned. "What say you, Babe? Care to race me? The ox snorted once more and withdrew from Rider before taking position next to him. "That's the spirit!" Rider cried. "1, 2, 3...GO!" and like lightning the American hero and his trusted companion thundered across the dusty plains. The sound of their race drowned out only by Rider's hearty laugh that echoed all around.

From her room, Sakura watched the pair curiously. "What are they…?"

Lancer materialized beside her. "Shall I go after them?" she questioned.

"I don't think they're a problem. As long as they're running away from the town, at least." Sakura turned back to her sewing. Lancer nodded silently and returned to spirit form, content to watch her master at work.

* * *

Kariya pressed a small beetle shaped metal piece into Shinji's palm. "If you require assistance crush this in your palm and I'll send Lancer and Rider over immediately." Kariya stood back to survey the casual jeans and jacket Shinji wore. "Good luck."

"There's no way I'll let you down, Uncle. I am a Matou after all." Shinji boastfully replied.

Kariya nodded in approval and Shinji and the Saber of Blue turned and left.

"Master…" Saber began.

"Yeah, what is it?" Shinji asked.

"Are...you…" he faltered for a moment. "Are you alright with being 'bait'?" Saber averted his gaze, not looking at Shinji or the house.

"Well…" Shinji started, as he stepped down towards the blue car. "I trust my uncle. And...I guess I trust you well enough. Is that enough?"

Saber didn't speak for a moment. Finally, speaking. "I suppose so. Although I will try my best to protect you I fear in a true confrontation you would be wide open for an attack from the enemy master. I will endeavor to be as good a shield for you as well as a sword.

"I can handle myself well enough. Besides, I can just run and hide long enough for Sakura to come help if need be. This is all in stupid theory anyways, right?" Shinji said. "The servants of white are probably too weak to face anyways."

"Confidence is good in moderation, Master. As is pride." Saber said as he settled into the driver's seat his Riding skill already telling him just what to do.

* * *

Shinji groaned in annoyance as the sun finally finished setting over the horizon. He and Saber watched from the rooftops in the warehouse district.

"Patience, master." Saber instructed as he materialized in front of Shinji. "The night is the battlefield of servants."

"I know, I know." Shinji muttered. "Stop treating me like some kind of squire."

"I apologize, Master." Saber said and he was silent for a while.

The master/servant team waiting atop the building for another half hour before Saber stood at the edge. Making his presence known across the city he materialized his holy sword in one hand.

"Here comes the calm before the storm, eh Master?" Saber said after a few minutes of silence.

"You seem awfully chipper." Shinji accused.

"I am." Saber admitted. "I was always adept at combat. I can't say I hated it, at times I enjoyed the thrill of battle more than most things."

"I find the idea of battle rather terrifying." Shinji confessed. "At the same time I can't wait to see it. Kariya says servant battles are something to behold."

"You won't have to wait much longer." stated Saber. Shinji looked down and saw standing beneath them was without a doubt, a servant. It wore red segmented armor and the dirty blond haired face was uncovered revealing icy blue eyes.

Saber of Blue leapt down and faced his opponent. Now that both servants were closer to one another their faces shifted to one of surprise.

"Well, well." the enemy servant said regaining his composure first and plastering a cocky grin on his face. "If isn't my old buddy from Camelot."

"Kay." Saber of Blue said calmly. "I suppose you are Saber of White then."

"That would be correct." the servant identified as Saber of White slung his sword over one shoulder casually. "I will in return regard you as Saber of Blue."

"Do as you will." Shinji's servant replied sternly. "Just know that despite our history this is still a Holy Grail War."

"History!?" Saber of White exclaimed surprised and amusedly. "We don't have any history, Lancelot. I was the best knight before you came along that's all anyone knows about me. We're not friends. If anything we're enemies after you betrayed his majesty!"

With that decree, Saber of White sped forward his sword clashing with Saber of Blue's own blade. Suddenly, Saber of White's arms swelled large and he forced Saber of Blue skidding back a few meters.

"In a test of strength, you'll never win." Sir Kay boasted.

Saber of Blue chuckled. "If you think strength alone will bring you victory, you're _gravely_ mistaken."

The Knight of the Lake deflected Sabe of White's next blow and then stepped to the left dodging another cement shattering blow. He swung his own sword in arc over his head coming down on Kay's head. Kay fell to the ground and rolled away, dodging the strike and was on his feet again in the blink of an eye.

"You are swifter than remembered." stated Lancelot.

"You're as jovial during combat as ever." Sir Kay retorted. "A knight is to preach peace and only fight when necessary."

Lancelot parried a strike from Kay. "For the same loudmouthed twit to call my chivalry into question, quite the accusation.

"And the man who slept with my liege's wife is any better!" Sir Kay sneered.

At this Saber snarled and kicked Saber of White in the gut before flipping away from an overhead swing. Standing a few meters away the Knight of the Lake holds his sword aloft. "O sword of the lake. Smite my foe! AROUNDIGHT!"

With a thundering swiftness Lancelot was in front of Kay again and his blade glowed with holy light. WIth a mighty slash Lancelot's holy sword ripped through the white servant's armor and flesh. At the same juncture, Saber of White thrust his own sword into the forearm of Saber blue shouting, "Nameless Blade of Cai!"

As the dust cleared, Shinji gasped. The Saber of White had the Saber of Blue's sword dug deep into his shoulder halfway split through his sternum. Meanwhile, Kay's own magic sword was lodged in Lancelot's elbow joint. The arm slipped off and hung limp.

Suddenly, Sir Kay perked his head up. Coughing blood he smirked. "Sorry, pal. My master just used a command seal to summon me back. Not that I'm complaining…" Then Sir Kay disappeared with a flash of red light.

Saber of Blue stood up grimacing at his unresponsive arm. He looked up at Shinji. "Are you alright my master?"

"I'm fine!" Shinji cried. "What about your arm! It's disgusting."

Saber looked down understandingly. "Indeed. It is rather gruesome. I'd be lying if I said it doesn't hurt a little."

"That's a serious underreaction!" Shinji pointed out.

"Master I am-" Saber stopped. "Crush the stone, Master!" Then Saber whipped around and deflected a blow as yet another knight fell upon him with his sword.

"Another Saber!?" Shinji exclaimed. "No...wait."

"Rrrragh!" the knight growled.

"Berserker!" Saber of Blue exclaimed. Pushing against the servant of madness with only his one good arm but quickly losing his footing.

Shinji crushed the stone in his hand and felt his hand ripple with power like a stone being tossed into still water. It seemed to have worked.

"Quite the astute observation, Saber of Blue." another voice called out. "Can you guess me?"

A lithe man leaped down behind Shinji. He wore a bronze breastplate and armbands. His exposed feet were hairy and in his hands he carried a large bo staff.

Saber looked around suddenly. "Run, Master!" he shouted.

Shinji turned to flee, but the servant snatched his collar and lifted him up. "Not very brave of you, Master of Blue."

"Holy crap!" was all Shinji had to reply.

Saber lept back from Berserker and turned to attack the new servant but Berserker of White was in front of him in an instant and Saber only barely parried his next forceful blow.

"I'm surprised to find only one of you rebels out here." The servant with the staff mused. "The only reason we didn't annihilate you earlier is because our Saber insisted he get a fair fight." He absent mindedly twirled his staff with his other hand. "Rather inconsiderate of him honestly. Berserker here, was just dying to smash something."

"Let him go, Lancer!" Saber of Blue demanded.

"I don't think so, swordsman." Lancer retorted. "I'm under strict orders to capture this one alive. So you play with Berserker and I'll see you later." Lancer turned to Shinji. "Whaddya say kid? Wanna go on a field trip!?"

* * *

 **Author's notes** : Alright that's the first real chapter finished. I've decided to have servant profiles here at the end of some chapters to help educate you on their parameters and whatnot. Now some of the servants in this story bare a resemblance to servants in Fate/Grand Order but due to the frankly weird nature of that game, I will for the most part just do my own spin on certain servants such Saber Lancelot. Don't worry I've mostly just included original servants not yet (I don't at least) adapted into any Fate story.

Saber of Blue - Lancelot du Lac

 **Statistics**

Strength: B. Endurance: B. Agility: A.

Mana: C. Luck: B Noble Phantasm: B.

 **Skills**

Magic Resistance: B. Riding: B.

Eternal Arms Mastership: A+. Protection of the Faeries: A.

 **Noble Phantasm(s)**

Arondight: A++.

For Someone's Glory: B.

Knight of Owner: A++.


	3. Chapter 2 - Racing Through the Night Sky

With a single punch to the gut, Shinji was unconscious. Lancer of White twirled his staff and then a fluffy cloud formed around his feet, lifting him into the air. Saber of Blue barely parried a bone shattering slash from Berserker of White's own twin swords. He looked helplessly up towards the servant of the spear as he flew off with his master.

He couldn't concentrate on that however, once again Berserker came down upon him with two wind ripping slashes. Normally, Lancelot could dispatch this mad warrior easily for despite his strength he held no skill during battle. However, with his arm heavily wounded by Saber of White's noble phantasm he couldn't move it. He was reduced with parrying Berserker of White's blows one handed for now.

Then a whirlwind of chains wrapped themselves around Berserker's limbs holding him in place. The mad thing roared in annoyance. "Go." Lancer of Blue said as she lept down next to Lancelot. Her own spear, Harpe, poised to strike the insane servant before her.

Saber nodded without a word and took off running through the alleys between the warehouses after the steadily swifter Lancer of White.

Lancer of White looks over his shoulder at the pursuing Saber. "You sure are determined!" he shouted as he soared over the rooftops before lowering himself on a lonely road.

 _He's gaining speed. I'll never catch him at this rate. Unless…_ Sir Lancelot thought. He leapt high into the air before landing on a nearby car. He slammed his palm onto the hood of the car and an aura of dark blue began to surround the vehicle. The engine began to hum and roar and then the car shot out after the fleeing servant. His noble phantasm guiding it forward.

Lancer roared with laughter as he turned to see Saber of Blue begin to sidle up next to him. "You are full of surprises." he remarked. "But so am I!" and Lancer of White swung his staff at Saber but he leaned back dodging by hair's breadth. Lancer smirked as the pole extended and slammed into Saber's throat sending him almost falling off the car, coughing and wheezing.

Saber swerved the car away to avoid any follow up attacks. He got to his feet atop the vehicle and grimaced. Lancer's smirk remained ever present. "Come on, Saber. You're boring me." he called. "At least try to act like a Servant."

"I will have your tongue, Lancer!" Saber growled pumping up the acceleration in the vehicle. Saber swung his sword against Lancer who parried it flawlessly before twirling it around striking Saber of Blue in chin.

And thus, Saber and Lancer traded blows with one another while racing down the street. The tires under Saber's vehicle screeched like a banshee as Knight of Owner pushed it's limits. Lancer blocked another slash from Saber before pausing his defense for a moment to tilt his head a little to the side. He then swiftly blocked another slash from his hindered opponent.

"I hate to cut this battle short, Saber. But my master is rather impatient." Lancer apologized. "Try to get healed and maybe you'll be a challenge for me." then the cloud underneath Lancer's feet began to ascend out of sword reach.

"No!" Saber shouted leaping up into an overhead swing down on Lancer's skull. Lancer thrust his bo staff forward striking Saber in the torso pushing him back by elongating it further. Saber crashed into the asphalt street scratching his armor profusely. He stood up to see Lancer shrinking his staff to size of a toothpick and tucking his staff behind his ear before waving once and turning to leave.

"Lancer…" Saber clenched his fists as nothing but white rage consumed his thoughts. Then he exhaled. "Master...I'm sorry."

* * *

Atop a skyscraper not far from there two men stood near the edge watching Lancer ascend into the night sky.

One of them a green haired man leaning a stick of some kind looked to the other. "Master?" he asked.

The black haired mage who was his master nodded. "Release your noble phantasm, Archer."

Archer stood up straight producing a sling and he closed his as he spun it around and around green magical energy began forming around it as it gained speed. "Hamesh Avanim!" he cried as he let loose a torrent of what seemed to be ordinary stones.

* * *

"I'm on my way!" Lancer said aloud to the silent telepathic thoughts of his Master. _You should know neither monkeys or kings are fond of being bossed around._ He added telepathically.

Suddenly a green stone whizzed past him. Then another. A few more each one requiring more effort to dodge. "What is-?" he started to say before being slammed by a powerful blast in his chest sending him flying as his cloud dispersed.

"Damn…" as all he could mutter before landing somewhere off course.

* * *

Lancer of Blue deflected another powerful slash from Berserker of White. He had since freed himself from her chains. She did not have time for this. Her master's brother was in danger and she needed to aid in his safe recovery. Lancer readied her mystic eyes only for Berserker of White to go ridged and cease movement. Then suddenly disappear.

"A command spell." Lancer surmised, before turning and taking off in the direction of Lancer of White and Saber of Blue's duel. She sped across rooftops using her superior agility and the landscape of the concrete jungle to her advantage as well as using her chains to swing around when need be.

She paused after setting her eyes upon the ascending Lancer of White. She prepared her Monstrous Strength to leap into the air and intercept him when she witnessed him knocked off his cloud by unseen assailant ranged attacks.

The lifeless body of Shinji Matou fell from the dispersed cloud at a rapid pace and Lancer of Blue only barely managed to hook her chains around at billboard to propel herself into his path catching him in midair and sliding down a building landing in the street.

Saber knelt a dozen or so yards away felt the presence of the book of the false attendant and surged forward to find Lancer holding Shinji.

"Many thanks, Lancer. I-" he began to say before Lancer silenced him, placing her finger upon his lips.

"I merely did not want my master to worry for her brother." Lancer brushed aside Saber's praise. "Although, you are welcome."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Matou estate outside of Freedom. Shinji is laid in bed by his servant Saber. Sakura is knelt beside him placing a cold bag of ice to his head. He groans before slowly opening his eyes.

"Sakura…?" he mumbles.

"Hush, brother." Sakura says. "You need rest. You may have a concussion."

"Really?" Shinji pouted softly. "That really, really sucks."

Kariya entered and Saber turned to him falling to his knees. "Master. I have failed you. I am not worthy to be your knight or your servant."

"Your not my servant, remember?" Kariya said with a small smile. "I didn't come here to reprimand you, Saber. At ease."

Kariya stood over his nephew. "You look to be mostly unarmed." Kariya stated finally after scanning him over for several moments.

"Yeah." Sakura reassured. "You should be fine given enough peace and quiet."

As if to foul her words, Rider burst in through the door carrying with him a large tray with a plate of pancakes. "My dear, young Matou!" he bellowed. "I heard you were injured and so I have prepared you breakfast!"

Lancer spoke. "Get out."

"But, he needs nourishment!" Rider retorted.

"My master has requested her brother recieve nothing more than silence. Something you are completely unable of achieving. Now leave before I run you through."

"So frightening!" Rider gasped laying the tray down. "If that is what Sakura desires than I will be a gentleman and fulfill her desire!"

"Just get out already!" shouted everyone.

* * *

"I have to thank you for your assistance, Jebidiah." Kariya said to the man in his office late that night. "If it wasn't for your son's servant I wouldn't have my nephew safe and sound."

"I understand how important family is to you, Kariya." replied the travel weary magus as he leaned back in his chair. He brushed aside his white hair out of his face, to look behind himself at his two sons standing behind him. "As are mine. Introduce yourselves, my sons."

The taller of the two stepped forward. "I am Isaiah Rosenord. A master of the blue faction and of servant Archer."

The younger brother stepped forward timidly saying "I am Benjamin Rosenord. Master of Berserker."

"I am glad we are now fully assembled." Kariya stated. "I trust your servants are of sufficient strength to take on the White faction.

"You needn't ask." Jebidiah boasted. "Each of them is a powerful hero from the old testament. My own servant, Caster is none other than Moses the man who led my ancestors out of Egypt."

"Let's not get overconfident." Kariya replied. "However, I am relieved to hear all this good news. It has been a long time, old friend."

* * *

 **Author's notes** : I hope that comedic ending didn't feel forced or in poor taste. I hope you enjoyed this actiony beginning. The next chapter will focus more on the White faction and their member's origins.


	4. Chapter 3 - Cast in White

"Are you sure this is everything you need?" the red haired boy asked as he latched the suitcase and laid it next to the other on the bed.

Rin nodded, lost in thought. The boy sat on her bed scratching the back of his head. He of course wished more than anything to help his teacher succeed at the labors before her but he frankly knew very little of the Heaven's Feel ritual.

A catchy J-pop song began playing and Rin was shook from her own dark thoughts about the grail war and focused on her pocket as she pulled out the infernal device making the noise. She tapped the screen praying it would work. To her relief, it did.

"I thought you might like to know the catalyst from Iran has arrived." said the smooth voice of Lord El-Melloi II. "I trust you're prepared for your flight to America?"

"Yes." Rin replied. "I've just finished packing, I just need to set some things straight with my apprentice and I'll be on my way."

"Excellent to hear." Lord El-Melloi II said over the phone before he hung up. Rin sighed and put her phone back into her pocket.

"Who was that?" asked her apprentice.

"Lord El-Melloi." Rin replied pulling her purse down from the shelf and slinging it over her shoulder. She could practically her him screaming in her head 'the second!'.

Shiro Emyia grabbed her luggage for her as she knew he would and stepped outside to the waiting car. He loaded the cases without a word but she could tell by his face that he was troubled by something.

"Something's bothering you." Rin stated.

Shiro shook his head, smiling to defuse her worry but causing the opposite effect in turn. "No, no. I'm fine. Just a little worried is all."

"There isn't really much to be worried about." Rin replied. "I can handle myself just fine. I'll be back before you know it."

"I just wish I could come along and help." Shiro blurted out his inner thoughts. "I don't care if I got in the way as long as-"

Rin grasped Shiro's face suddenly and hushed him with her own lips interlocking with his. "That's your reward for being a good student." she said as she withdrew. "Now don't make me regret it. Practice every day and don't call me every single hour."

Shiro didn't say anything. He wanted to say things like: 'You'll probably break your phone again on accident or out of frustration anyways' or 'I promise.' but no words formed out of his mouth.

Rin entered the car and gave him a reassuring look before closing the door and driving off. Shiro watched as she drove away wondering why it seemed he was nothing more than a side character in some greater narrative

* * *

Rin sat in the car and refused to look behind her knowing Emiya-kun's forlorn face would just make her feel worse about leaving him behind but she didn't want him to get mixed up in a Holy Grail War. Hell, she didn't even really want to herself. However, if the Matous were somehow involved she felt it was only just that the heiress of the Tohsakas put an end to this foolish endeavor.

The car soon pulled up to the non distinct building owned by the clock tower. Thanking the driver, Rin exited the vehicle with her luggage and left her bags by the street. Entering the building she was greeted by a black haired woman with violet eyes in a black business suit.

"You must be Miss Tohsaka." she said extending her hand and shaking Rin's.

"Tohsaka-Emiya if my father would allow it." Rin joked shaking the lady's hand. "And you are?"

"I am Hildegard Bruneövr. I will be leading this task force." she responded. "Welcome to the White faction Miss Tohsaka-Emiya. I trust you are prepared for the ritual?"

"Indeed I am." Rin replied confidently glancing at the Command Seals on her hand. "When do we start?"

"Well, well." echoed a voice from within the building. "I thought I smelled garbage."

Rin turned her face filled with disgust. Standing there in a blue dress was Luviagelita Edelfelt. Her hands were placed imperiously upon her hips and standing next to her was a rather bored looking man. His body was covered in black hair and he wore a steel breastplate out of place with the modern world In his hands he held a auburn bo staff.

"Luiva." was all Rin managed to growl based on her surprise.

"Where are my manners?" Luvia shrugged her shoulders apologetically. "This is my servant, Lancer."

"This yeti is your servant?" Rin scoffed regaining her composure. "To think even you would stoop to summon such a...hairy thing." Rin couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at Lancer's uncovered hairy feet. Honestly, they looked more like hands.

"Don't you dare insult my servant, you hag!" Luvia retorted.

Lancer just chuckled. "She has every right to, Master. I mean! Look at me. While in this human-esqe form I am disgusting. However, I'll have to maintain it if I don't want to reveal my identity.

"Don't side with her!" Luvia barked.

"Ladies. Please." Hildegarde interrupted rather annoyed. "Lord El-Melloi II assured me you were both mature enough to act like professional mages." Hildegarde had to admit she reveled in the pride-stricken faces of Rin and Luvia. Neither one of them wanted to reveal a lack of elegance to the other. Pitting them against one another worked out in her favor.

"Very well then." Luvia huffed. "I will be awaiting you two at the airport. Come, Lancer!"

Without another word Luvia left and Lancer shook his head following after her briefly before dematerializing into spirit form. Rin turned to Hildegarde who led her to a room where a woman with snow white hair was sketching a summoning circle.

"Are you finished, Rider?" Hildegarde asked.

The alabaster haired woman identified as Rider of White stood at her Master's voice and nodded affirmatively. "It is ready."

Hildegard smiled. "Here is your relic, Miss Tohsaka." she placed a broken arrow in Rin's hands the head of the arrow was strange to say the least. "Good luck."

Rin nodded and stepped before the circle. She recalled suggesting summoning a servant at random with her pendant but Lord El-Melloi was quick to explain the fruitlessness of such a plan.

Extending her hand over the circle with the arrow in it she recited the incantation she'd been keeping Shiro awake with her constant practicing at night. She felt the sudden heat of her command seals as they flared with red light. A gust of wind and the incantation was done.

Standing in the center of the circle was a man. He wore bronze armor all across his body. It seemed to be fused with his skin. His exposed head stared at Rin with grey eyes as his dark skinned lips curled into a smile. "I ask of you, o summoner…" he said brushing his long white hair out of his face "Are you truly worthy to be my master?"

Rin was taken aback. Despite being 99% positive of success at such a deceptively simple ritual she was still taken aback at the actual power radiating from the servant in front of her.

"I asked you a question." he said after a moment of silence.

Rin shook her hand displaying her command seals. "These seals prove that I am." she responded.

He didn't even look at them but he still smiled and nodded his head. "Very well then. Tell me Master what is your name?"

"I am Rin Tohsaka of the Tohsaka mage clan." Rin responded rather boastfully.

In turn her servant crossed his arms saying. "I am Archer. My true name is that of the crown prince of Persia: Esfandiyar." he looked up into the rafters briefly his face masked with that of one in deep thought. "Rin…" he mumbled. "Yes. That will do. Worry not Master with my immortal body we will surely win this war!"

* * *

Rin stepped off the plane after the dark haired magus Hildegarde. She felt Archer nearby in spirit form and had to silently admit the charming servant's presence was reassuring in the unfamiliar surroundings of the United States. Luckily, she was rather good when it came to speaking English.

Hildegarde turned to look at Rin. "I am going to meet with the Master of Saber. You and Miss Edelfelt will go to the workshop set up inside town. The rest of the masters of white are there currently. Rin nodded and struggled to ignore Luvia's presence as they boarded the taxi to take them to the rather fancy hotel that would be their headquarters.

Entering the common room of the top floor there sat three mages reclining in their seats regarding the two magi Rin and Luvia with interest. One of them a man with dirty blond hair and a white dress shirt with the collar sticking up stood up greeting them, "Hello there, ladies. You must be the Masters of Archer and Lancer, miss Bruneövr mentioned. I am Taliesin Cordaunahart, the esteemed Master of Berserker." He turned and gestured to the other masters.

"These fine folks are our other allies."

The other two did not stand up. Taliesin gestured over to the woman "That is Niera Nverga. She's nothing more than a mercenary." he said with mock dismissive tone. He obviously wasn't much for tradition or manners as a mage."

The other was a balding man with sharp grey eyes. "That dude there is Sterling Midasin. You know the second best alchemists in the world." Sterling's eyes flashed with anger for a moment.

"After this war, no one will remember the Einzberns." he replied curtly. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am the Master of Caster. I apologize she is busy setting the last finishing touches to our base here."

Niera did not say anything and merely closed her eyes as if to rest but she remained alert. Taliesin gestured at her. "Best not to try talking to her. She isn't very sociable. I haven't seen her servant. Assuming there is an Assassin of White!"

"It's alright." Rin replied rather put off by Taliesin's dramatic flair.

Taliesin grinned. "I would show you my servant but he's rather murderous when it comes to living things so I'll keep him in astral form if that's all right with you."

"Quite." Luvia muttered.

* * *

Some days later Rin and Archer found themselves standing atop the hotel surveying the city. "Have you got a good lay of the city?" Rin asked.

"Yes.' Archer replied. "My Clairvoyance skill allows me to see quite well from up here."

"That's good to hear." Rin replied. "I wonder when the fighting will really start."

"If Lancer and Saber have any luck we'll be out there soon enough." Archer responded sitting down on the edge of the building. "You shouldn't be too eager to fight. Fighting always comes though.

"You should know." Rin replied. "From what I know of your legend you fought countless monsters for your father."

"I like to thing I served him well despite how it ended." Archer spoke fondly.

"I think you're father was a dick." Rin said bluntly.

Archer just laughed. "Most would get that impression. And while he never did fulfill his promise to me I don't feel all that troubled. I guess if I had wish for the grail would be to finally become king of Persia. Or Iran, now I guess." He glanced at Rin's face as she studied him with her eyes. "What about you Master? What is your wish?"

"My wish!?" Rin asked suddenly flustered. "I…" she stammered. "I honestly don't have one."

"That can't be true." Archer retorted. "It is part of being human to desire something even if it is as small as wanting to be king."

"You call that wish small?" Rin asked incredulously. She hugged herself tightly as the cold air was getting to her. "I guess if there was anything I wanted…" she trailed off. Archer waited patiently before Rin spoke. "..It would be to be reunited with someone dear to me…"

* * *

 **Author's notes** : I just want to say how surprised to see such a lovely reaction to each passing chapter. I honestly didn't meant to write this but your positive reviews and minor speculation just got my creative juices pumping and I managed to write this bad boy out rather swiftly. I suppose I should thank you dear readers for your support. I promise to make a badass fanfic the best I can.


	5. Chapter 4 - A Brief History

_I shouldn't bother._ Shiro told himself. _I trust Rin. She trusts me. I trust that she can handle whatever mage stuff a Holy Grail War is by herself._ He paced outside Lord El-Melloi II's office frenetically.

"Emiya?" the voice of the man himself. Shiro looked up sheepishly to see the long haired man holding a cup of coffee in his right hand as he returned to his office.

"It's you." Shirou exclaimed rather dumbly.

"Yes." El-Melloi II confirmed. "It is me. This is my office." he said all this fully deadpan.

"I was meaning to ask you a few things." Shiro admitted.

"I have a rather busy schedule." the mage said. "Don't you?"

Shiro shook his head. El-Melloi sighed and gestured for Shiro to enter. The red haired novice entered the rather non distinct office and sat down in front of the desk, where El-Melloi found himself opposite him.

"I only have about seven more minutes of break period to speak with you, Emiya." Lord El-Melloi II stated.

"Right." Shiro said. "Thank you for taking the time to speak with me." he scratched the back of his head nervously. "I wanted to know a bit about the Holy Grail War."

El-Melloi II nodded. "Worried for Miss Tohsaka?" he said knowingly. "Well, I'd be lying if I said my knowledge was shallow. I myself participated in one."

"What is it exactly?" Shiro asked. "I really have no idea."

"Rin said once you were hopeless." El-Melloi chuckled. "I'll give you the simple answer. Many years ago three mage families created a magic relic called the Holy Grail, a device that could grant wishes. The chalice requires the spiritual energy of beings called Servants to activate. Servants are heroes from history and myth. In a normal war seven are summoned each with their own master.

"And then what?" Shiro asked. "They fight?"

"Indeed." El-Melloi said sipping his coffee. "Although it is not as cut and dry as you'd think. Many different heroes are summoned of varying strengths as are their masters, the magi who command them. There is a strong element of strategy involved. Alliances, betrayals, ambushes. You get the picture."

"So how many have their been?" Shiro questioned.

"Well that depends on your idea of the ritual." El-Melloi explained. "The original system concluded after the third war due to a man named Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia stealing the grail away and crippling the three family's to varying degrees. Then across the world Darnic held mock grail wars as experiments for his own war he would commence. They were flawed usually only with a maximum of four or five servants at best. I participated in one held in Greece.

"That's incredible." Shiro breathed. "You survived but you didn't win."

"Correct." the teacher replied. "I summoned a great servant but he was no match for the other Greek heroes richer magi managed to acquire." Shiro noted El-Melloi was smilng as he said these things."

"Did these experiments work?" Shiro asked.

"Eventually." El-Melloi replied. "Fifteen years ago, Darnic enacted his own grail war in Romania. Although it was no ordinary war. He called the Great Holy Grail War and deserves such a title. His clan was able to summon seven servants and the Mage's Association also summoned seven."  
"Fourteen in all." Shiro realized.

"Fifteen actually." El-Melloi corrected. "There was neutral servant named Ruler but details on him or her are fleeting."

"So what happened in the end?" Shiro wondered.

"We're not sure." Lord El-Melloi II admitted. "Our faction had secured the grail at one point but one of our masters betrayed the others but before a definitive winner was achieved the grail vanished. The only witnesses being the servants who faded away afterwards. Even the surviving masters aren't entirely sure on all the details."

"That doesn't make sense." Shiro said. "How is there another in America?"

"Remember the three families?" El-Melloi asked. "The Einzberns are still around but their power is fleeting at best. The Tohsakas suffered but seem to be recovering thanks to Miss Tohsaka's and her father's efforts. The third family, the Matous are a strange case. The head of their family, Zouken Matou, died during the third war and he left children and grandchildren with almost no magical circuits. He had one grandson however by the name of Kariya who managed to be born with adequate circuits and he was able to salvage a small amount of material not already snatched up by the Association."

"So this Kariya guy is like Darnic." Shiro surmised.

"Indeed. That is why we are worried." El-Melloi II responded. "The great holy grail war in Romania was a massive waste of time and resources with very little gain in the end for either side. Somehow, Kariya has recreated the grail and is planning a new war in America. Naturally, the Association wouldn't allow another Darnic Yggdmillennia to achieve the Root so a new faction was assembled. During the Romanian grail war it was Red vs. Black. Here it is our team White for this their Blue faction."

"So Rin joined the White faction." Shiro concluded.

"She seemed obligated given the source of the problems was the Matous." Lord El-Melloi II resolved. "I doubt this conversation has assuaged your fears. No doubt it's amplified them."

"You're right." Shiro admitted. "I feel even worse now not going with her."

"I wouldn't worry." El-Melloi answered. "Rin is very capable and her servant I've heard is very powerful. Even if the Matous were to win she above all would most likely be spared assuming Kariya is grateful for the Tohsaka's contribution to getting to this point."  
Shiro looked out the window past the tall, gloomy magus his face revealed an inner conflict.

"I know you're thinking." El-Melloi said truthfully. "I know you're ideals make the potential wish granted by the grail seem almost attainable. But the grail is unwieldy. The association is no longer seeking it for it's wish, it merely wants to put an end to the wars finally. Once and for all."

"My entire body is screaming for me to go." Emiya confessed.

"Should I have your memory of this conversation erased?" offered the man once known as Waver.

"No." Shiro replied. "It's better that I know."

"We've well exceeded my allotted seven minutes but I believe you'll find it well spent."  
"Yes." Shiro agreed. "Thank you, Lord El-Melloi."

"The second." he grumbled.

"Right. The second." Shiro apologized and left the office. Shiro wasn't sure of what to do. Part of him told him to request the mind wiping after all but…

"Damn it, Tohsaka..." Shiro mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile at the headquarters of the White faction, Rin stalked into the common room and saw Hildegarde standing there with a scruffy looking man and what she presumed to be Saber servant.

His silver armor was badly damaged and a large gash ran down his shoulder. His face was twisted in a permanent grimace of pain but he remained silent as the master of Saber spoke to the master of Rider.

Hildegarde Bruneövr looked up at Rin as she answered. "Ah. I need to speak with you, Miss Tohsaka."

"What happened?" Rin asked

"Good news and bad news." Hildegard replied. "The good news is we know the true name of Saber of Blue. The bad news is they the identity of our Saber as well."

"They know each other?" Rin guessed correctly.

"Damn straight we do." Saber of White growled. "That bastard."

Rin looked back to Hildegard. "What do you need me for?"

"Lancer has lost one of his noble phantasms" Hildegarde retorted. "It's time we revealed to the Blue faction the power of our Archer."

* * *

 **Author's notes** : I know this chapter is short but I felt I didn't communicate the origins of this fic well enough and I wanted to explain the history a little to those unfamiliar with Fate/Apochrypha. I also had the idea to have poll for the fan favorite servant in this fic but that will have to wait until you people actually know who they are. I have yet to reveal many of the White servants. Muhahahahahahaha!


	6. Chapter 5 - Monster and Monster Hunter

As dusk fell upon, Freedom, Arizona the dark haired magus girl Rin felt the uneasiness and general excitement that came before battle. Her servant Archer stood beside her in her room his body tense but he his face showing no emotion as he surveyed the city with her through the window.

Rin was rather intrigued by her servant. The Association had entrusted with her a very powerful servant. Archer of White's stats were almost comparable to Lancer of White's almos unfair lineup. While Lancer had A rank or better in every parameter except luck, Archer was no slouch either. A rank in Endurance and Agility. B rank in Strength, Luck, Noble Phantasm and C rank in Mana.

Rin did her best not to feel over confident. Sure her servant was powerful but aside from Saber of Blue they knew virtually nothing about the Lancer that fended of Berserker of White or the unknown servant that attacked Lancer of White before he could escape.

"Are you ready, Master?" Archer asked breaking the silence.

Rin turned to Archer and nodded silently. Together the two of them left the hotel and scouted out the city from the ground. The duo walked alone together for some time avoiding areas with lots of people. Rin didn't like killing witnesses.

 _Let's wait up there Master._ Archer telepathically intoned mentally gesturing towards a nearby apartment building. Rin didn't question her Servant's request. Rin figured he was more experienced when it came to war.

While not terribly familiar with the relatively obscure story of Esfandiyar. What she knew was that he was a prince denied the throne by his father despite performing many deeds, mostly the killing of several terrifying phantasmal beasts.

Ascending the fire escape Rin arrived at the top of the building where Archer stood materialized and waiting.

"What is it, Archer?" Rin asked genuinely curious.

"I just thought I'd get some elevation before we attacked the Servant in that construction site over there." Archer replied casually.

Rin whipped her head around to see the red skeleton of an unfinished building. She maybe even saw someone standing atop the beams. Perhaps two.

"Shall I shoot them down?" Archer asked.  
"What?" Rin asked incredulously. "Of course you should. You're an Archer aren't you!?"

Archer shrugged his shoulders. "I simply thought you might want to fight fairly. I fire off a warning shot before to let them know I'm here. Then the fight begins."

"Do you want a honourable fight?" Rin asked.

"I want what you want, Master." Archer retorted.

"I don't care how you do it, Archer." Rin replied. "Just obliterate them."

Archer smirked. "As you wish." he then produced his bow and drew back a bronze tipped arrow and let it loose.

* * *

Sakura balanced on the beam of the construction site wearily. She didn't hate heights but she decided she wasn't fond of it. Her pink haired servant stood by her silently waiting to catch her if need be.

Then a large bronze arrow whizzed past Lancer punching a hole straight through the iron beam like wet tissue paper. Lancer whirled around prepared to deflect an oncoming volley but found no such attack incoming.

"Master!" she said. "There is a servant atop that apartment building!"

"Don't hesitate, Lancer." Sakura instructed. "Kill him."

Sakura gasped the beam as Lancer lept off the construction site causing a shockwave to blow Sakura almost off. Lancer tore through midair all her senses turned towards the servant standing beneath her. She landed atop a water tower on the next roof over.

"Hail, Lancer of Blue." Archer of White said as he fired three arrows at Lancer. She deflected one with Harpe and lept to the side off the tower to avoid the other two.

"Hello." Lancer replied simply before leaping forward to close the distance between herself and Archer. Archer wouldn't allow that and fired off a torrent of projectiles towards the nimble servant. She dodged to left and right but had much trouble gaining ground. "You are skilled with the bow." she stated

"Obviously." Archer replied. "I am Archer of White. You seem weighed down by your spear.'  
"True." Lancer of Blue responded. "I am not used to fighting with this as I am with other weapons. However as a Lancer it is my strength."

"A shame you were not summoned in your most powerful form" Archer of White commented. "However, I will not pull my punches." and he fired of ten arrows in the blink of an eye. Lancer deflected or dodged them all. However, she noted that his master was standing nearby watching the fight with scientific interest. Lancer saw her opening. Ducking beneath another wave of arrows she flung a dagger towards the magus and Archer pradicibly moved to intercept the dagger. The blade bounced harmlessly off his armor. Lancer used the split second where he was distracted to wrap a chain around his leg and pull herself towards him swinging Harpe in at his legs. He blocked her spear with his bow and pushed her back a few feet.

"I see you seek to fight me at close range." Archer noted. "However, you'll find I'm hard to best at any distance!" Archer then kicked at Lancer but she lept over him slashing at his armor once, twice, and thrice. Each attack doing in consequential damage.

"I see." Archer said swinging his bow to slam Lancer of Blue. "You have rank of divinity however small. How unfortunate. For you. **Chain of Heaven**!" Archer boasted as he produced a gold chain with a blade attached, a form of ancient Persian kunai, and flung it at Lancer of Blue. She deflected it but the blade changed direction to wrap around Lancer. Then again and again did wrap around her until she was rendered immobile.

"Wow, Archer. Impressive." Rin gaped at how easily Archer defeated Lancer of Blue.

"My chain of heaven can hold any god or dark magician." Archer of White said pridefully.

Suddenly, however Lancer disappeared from the chains. Archer withdrew the chains and looked around surprised.

"A command seal!?" Rin asked.

"Assuredly." Archer agreed leaping across to the construction site in a single bound carrying Rin with one arm. He landed on a beam parallel to Lancer and her master, a beautiful purple haired girl.

Rin stared at her opponent mage through the darkness. "You must be the Master of Lancer. A shame you had to undo my servant's cool moment by using a command spell."

The master of Lancer did not reply to Rin's taunts. She was in fact dumbfounded. Although Rin did not recognize Sakura in the darkness due to her now purple hair, Sakura recognized Rin's voice and her trademark pigtails. Sakura almost fell from the narrow steel beam out of shock.

"Nee-san…?" was all she managed to squeak.

Lancer noted her Master's apparent distraught but had no time to think on it. She lifted her master in her arms and lept away dodging six arrows loosed from Archer of White's mighty bow.

"We must flee." was all Lancer said as she withdrew, the bewildered Sakura mumbling in her arms. Lancer bounded across building rooftops backwards as she dodged and knocked arrows out of the sky. Archer left his master atop the construction as he pursued them faster than he could holding her. Archer lept over Lancer smashing into the ground behind her. Lancer slid between his legs and slipped her blindfold off her eyes.

Archer did not notice the unearthly glint in Lancer's eyes as she activated her Mystic Eyes. Archer did notice when his entire body ceased to move and he stood petrified as Lancer lept away into the night. Rin runs alongside her servant.

"What are you doing, Archer?" when he made no movement to respond her annoyed look shifted to that of concern. However, within minutes Archer could move slowly again. The curse of Lancer's eyes had not taken full effect and his armor further boosted his resistance.

"Her eyes.' he said when his tongue was flesh again.

"Who?" Rin said "Lancer's eyes?"

"Yes. When I saw them I could no longer move." Archer explained. "My entire torso went rigid and I know if she had remained I may have been petrified permanently…"

"No way." Rin gasped.

"Perhaps not." Archer conceded. "But she immobilized me as easily as I did her. I underestimated her."

Rin sighed her exhaling showing relief mixed with lingering annoyance and general sleepiness. "Alright." she said at length. "Let's call it a night and report back to Bruneövr."

Archer nodded feeling still feeling sluggish. "That ability of hers will certainly narrow the list of who she could be."

"Yes." Rin agreed. "We may be able to figure her true name by tomorrow."

Archer scooped Rin up in his arms and lept on back to the hotel where they lived and set her down once inside. Rin went to the bathroom, contemplating the battle while in the shower while Archer returned to the rooftop gazing at the city ever vigilant.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Is it possible to update too often? At this rate I'll have a poorly spelled, grammatically incorrect mess but at least I'll have gotten it out of my head and finished. I'll work on spell checking and fixing mistakes tomorrow, so now new chapter most likely. Then again I posted like three new chapters just today. Who knows? You come back to this fic and find it finished in the blink of an eye!

Archer of White - Esfandiar

 **Statistics**

Strength: B. Endurance: A. Agility: A.

Mana: C. Luck: B. Noble Phantasm: B.

 **Skills**

Magic Resistance: n/a. Independent Action: A.

Divinity: D. Monster Slayer: A. Battle Continuation: C.

 **Noble Phantasm(s)**

Blood Curse: C+.

Chain of Heaven: B.

Flesh Armor of Zarotosht: B+

Lancer of White - Medusa

 **Statistics**

Strength: B. Endurance: D. Agility: A.

Mana: B Luck: E Noble Phantasm: C.

 **Skills**

Magic Resistance: B. Divinity: E.

Independent Action: C. Monstrous Strength: B. Mystic Eyes: A+.

 **Noble Phantasm(s)**

Harpe: D.

Blood Fort Andromeda: B

Breaker Gorgon: C.


	7. Chapter 6 - On the Horizon

Eventually, Shinji was permitted by Sakura to move around a little inside the Matou house. He enjoyed wandering the halls. They weren't like the estate back in Japan. These were filled with huge windows that let in gallons of sunshine and large paintings of Kariya, Sakura and himself. It was hard not to smile in most every room in the house.

Shinji had to admit ever since the second great holy grail war had begun the house had seemed a bit to lively. One couldn't walk outside without standing in one of the three foot deep hoofprints left behind by Rider of Blue's massive beast. In the halls once could occasionally see Sakura rushing to and from Kariya helping furnish the house defenses and contemplate the enemy's servants and strategy.

Today however, he hobbled down the hall alone. As he turned the corner however he bumped into a tan skinned boy.

"S-sorry!" Shinji yelped.

"It's all right." the boy mumbled. Shinji realized it was Benjamin Rosenord. The younger brother of the Rosenord family. "You're Shinji aren't you?"

"Yes I am." Shinji said bowing unthinkingly. "Aren't you Isaiah's younger brother?"

"Yeah." Benjamin confirmed. "I'm the second son of my father."

"That must be rough." Shinji replied. "Uncle Kariya told me in the world of mages most mage clans have only one heir while second born receive sealing designations from the clock tower."

Benjamin's grim face told Shinji he was well aware of such practices. "I am indeed a magus with a sealing designation." he said. "That is why my father has chosen to secede from the Mage's association."

"I had no idea." Shinji mumbled. "I didn't mean to bring up any hard memories or anything I just spoke without thinking."

"It's alright, really." Benjamin replied. "Isaiah sometime thinks of me as a hindrance to our house, my father is a rare mage who believes in family first."

"No wonder, he and my uncle are old friends." Shinji remarked. "Uncle Kariya can't stand the inhumane depths the Mage's Association sinks to willingly."

"That's why I'm here." Benjamin said. "That and your Uncle needed a seventh Master."  
"Right." Shinji responded. "You're the Master of Berserker, right?"  
"Correct." Benjamin replied. "He's a bit of a handful to control around other servants so I've kept my distance."

"Saber isn't around right now." Shinji noted, though he didn't mention how he was currently 'recharging'. "If you need any company I'm always here."

"That's very friendly of you." Benjamin stated.

"Well, do you want to be friends?" Shinji asked extending a hand. Benjamin shook it.

"It's a pact then."

"You're not much of magus, huh?" Benjamin chuckled.

"Nope." Shinji shrugged. "I don't have single functioning magic circuit. I'm just an ordinary kid helping out my unordinary family in a time of crisis. "  
"How very noble of you." Benjamin crossed his arms. "I'm not much of mage myself. I was only born with ten magic circuits, which compared to my father and brother isn't much."

"You seem alright to me. Who cares what any else thinks." Shinji drawled.

"You're alright, Shinji Matou." Benjamin said as he separated from the conversation. "We need to hang sometime like normal people."

"Count on it." Shinji retorted. He smiled as he turned to continue down the hall towards the kitchen. When he was in middle school he wasn't the most popular kid for sure but he did have one friend, even if he was sort of a dunce. Making friends in America proved difficult but he managed with Sakura's help. Now here he was amongst titanic heroes and powerful magicians and he managed to make at least one friend. The thought put some skip in his step.

* * *

Sophia Yulston was woman of secrets. She had many. She knew many. To her the world ran on secrets. The concept of concealed information is the lifeblood of the world. Sophia was also a mercenary who cared little if her secrets were known or unknown and vice versa for everyone else's secrets as well. Rules did not apply to her in her bid to obtain valuable knowledge she was a mage after all.

That may be why, Sophia had instructed the broad shouldered Assassin servant to sneak into the Church that was said to be neutral territory where no servant would be permitted to enter. She strode behind Assassin of Blue careful to mimic his movements in case any unforeseen trap lay ahead.

Surely, the mysterious Overseer would have some information that would prove useful to herself and the rest of the Blue faction. The church in Freedom was rather large for what few European churches Sophia was used to. However, Assassin moved as if he'd walked the halls a thousand times over. Sophia had faith in him despite his rather irregular class.

Assassin turned into a small cramped room. A wood table piled with paperwork and dusty books was to the left and to the right stood a shelf of other tomes.

"Well done, Assassin." she whispered. Stepping past him to overlook the table. Scanning the papers much of it was information from the Church regarding the holy grail war and the mediators.

"May I help you?" asked a cool voice from the hallway. Assassin whipped around to see a man with short dark hair standing there. He wore priestly robes and a silver cross hung around his neck.

Sophia turned to face the priest, her face emotionless. "Assassin." she muttered with annoyance.

 _I didn't detect anything! How did he sneak up on me!?_ Was Assassin's mental reply.

"Are you the Master of Assassin of Blue, by any chance?" the priest asked.

"Why yes." Sophia replied truthfully.

"I see." the holy man nodded closing his eyes. "Then I can only assume you were hoping to gain information about the White faction in order to gain an advantage over them by disrespecting the rules of the neutral territory."

Sophia didn't respond. She turned to Assassin instead and said. "Kill him, Assassin."

Assassin frowned but he drew his greatsword and stepped forward. The priest made no indication an attempt on his life was being made. "Perhaps I could tell you that the information regarding the White faction is in that stack second to the last on the left. Or perhaps you'd like the exact location of their headquarters."

Sophia placed her hand on Assassin's elbow and he stopped his advance. "What's your angle, Overseer?"

"I have no sinister motive." the priest replied. "I simply care very little for the Mage's Association personally."

"So you'd break the rules yourself to ensure they lose the war?" Sophia questioned skeptically.

"I am the mediator of the rules." the Overseer said. "I can alter the rules as I see fit in order ensure the war doesn't go out of control. Normally, I'd be neutral out of professional courtesy to all Masters and Servants involved. However, after the disaster that was the great holy grail war in Romania, I can reasonably trust that any organization other than the Mage's Association may in fact prove beneficial to the world order. It's true that the Matou family may end up being worse than the original but I see that as highly unlikely."

"Very well then, Overseer." Sophia replied. "Tell me. Where is the headquarters of the White faction?"

* * *

"Do you feel it, Kariya?" Ricard asked.

"Feel what?" Kariya asked turning from the grey clouds outside his window to the head of Vermillion where he sat next to the head of Rosenord.

"The stirring deep within the pit of your stomach." Ricard replied casually spinning an empty wine glass in his hands."The feeling of a destiny crushing your bladder. The feeling of incoming war. Call it a gut instinct but I am certain when next we meet with the servants and masters of white it will be more than just simple one and one fights."

"Are you anticipating an all out clash between our side and theirs?" Jebidiah asked.

"I'm more than anticipating." Ricard boasted. "I'm prophesying."

Kariya grunted. "You seem all too eager to test yourself in battle against the White faciton."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Ricard questioned. "This is a great holy grail war is it not? And our enemy is the very same alliance that made my family a laughingstock."

"Perhaps that gut feeling is revenge." Caster of Blue implied as he materialized before them. He was a hunched man with snow white hair and a goatee. He wore simple faded blue robes and carried a warped wooden staff in his right hand.

"It is good to meet you in person, Caster." Ricard regarded the servant. "I almost thought for a moment that old Jebidiah was bluffing the whole time."

"How dare you even joke such things." Jebidiah grumbled.

"I merely wished to make it known that Assassin of Blue's master has contacted us." Caster explained.

"What did she say?" Kariya asked, intrigued

"She says she has found the White faciton's hideout." Caster relayed.

"Are you serious!?" Ricard exclaimed getting to his feet. "Well? Where is it?"

"Out in the desert there is ancient native american burial ground. According information from the overseer." Caster replied.

"The overseer!?" Ricard gasped. "Isn't he supposed to remain neutral?"

"Miss Yulston noted this abnormality in her report." Caster noted. "She doesn't trust him but it's a lead."

"Her kind doesn't trust anyone." Jebidiah added.

"That is true." Kariya agreed. "However, I will trust her in this instance. If the White faction are using the burial grounds in the desert as their base of operations, it would be foolish not to strike swiftly before the Overseer's betrayal is discovered."

"I will have my sons rouse Archer and Berserker." Jebidiah said getting to his feet. "Caster with me." and he left the room.

"I will inform Rider." Ricard turned to leave Kariya alone in the study room.

"Oh, Ricard." Kariya said before the Vermillion magus had left.

"Yes?" Ricard asked turning his head in the doorway.

"Do inform me of any further gut instincts." Kariya said. "It seems you were right. The servants of Blue and White will all collide at once on the battlefield ahead of us."

"We will surely win, old friend." Ricard added before leaving.

"I would certainly like to believe so." Kariya replied long after Ricard had left before he himself stood to ready his niece and nephew for the preeminent war.

* * *

Sterling Midasin looked out at the empty scrap of land where the bones of several hundred native americans lay just beneath the ground. Standing next to him was Caster of White. She wore a revealing dark blue dress with hood. He could see beneath her hood her emerald green eyes focused entirely on her incantation.

Sterling had since grown accustomed to Caster's feats of magic that could defy any living mage on Earth. Regardless, it still caused something within him to cower like cornered animal that knew of its own inferiority and accept it wholeheartedly.

"...I am finished, Master." Caster said taking a deep breath after her non stop incantation. She didn't need to breath but she appreciated it. "When I call, the bones of the dead will answer."

"Thank you very much, Caster" Sterling replied curtly.

Then Assassin of White appeared before them. He had a long face and black hair. He wore modern priest robes and his face was solid steel that never moved. "I have informed Assassin of Blue's Master of our 'headquarters' here. I expect them to attack tomorrow night." he informed.

"Excellent." Caster grinned. "Go tell, Rider and Hildegarde. We are ready here."

Assassin nodded and disappeared into astral form. Caster turned to her master and smirked. "I feel impatient, Master." Caster explained. "How much longer until I burn that idiot Saber of Blue to ash!"

"You certainly have a murderous side." Sterling noted.

"True." Caster admitted. "However, do not mistake my intentions. I do not merely wish to kill Sir Lancelot out of hatred for his betrayal. That would make me something of a hypocrite. I want him dead for personal reasons more than anything else. And I'll be damned if our Saber gets to him first."

"Are you certain you can bypass his natural Magic Resistance?" Sterling questioned.

"Perhaps not." Caster mused. "However, I doubt it's rank is high enough to withstand my noble phantasm. Even then I can always escape using the other one."

"I accept your reasoning." Sterling said. "Until then...I am going to take a nap."

"Sleep well." Caster cooed as Sterling turned to enter the cave behind them. "My dear Master."

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I hope this chapter has got your blood pumping for the battle ahead as much as it has Ricard. Prepare for at least two or three chapters of fighting with awesome Noble Phantasm/True Name revelations.

Assassin of Blue - Siegfried

 **Statistics**

Strength: B-. Endurance: A. Agility: B.

Mana: C. Luck: E. Noble Phantasm: B.

 **Skills**

Presence Concealment: D+

Disengage: A. Golden Rule: C-

 **Noble Phantasm(s)**

Armor of Fafnir: B+

Invisibility Cloak: C.


	8. Chapter 7 - Battle Amongst Bone

Assassin of Blue crept forward scouting every step for some of magical trap or servant ambush. His noble phantasm rendered him invisible for even an Assassin which more than made up for his lack of skill as the roguish class.

Not far behind him Archer of Blue followed every step Assassin made using his keener eyesight to look ahead where Assassin could not. When he heard Assassin mentally tell him to halt he did as he was told. Crouching down he made himself the shortest target he could.

Assassin of Blue cursed. He easily detected the runes placed just beneath the sand. However there were so many of them that one would have to be well into the stratosphere to avoid setting them off. He relayed what he found to his Master.

* * *

"Truly vexing." Jebidiah Rosenord muttered. He and Kariya sat in a car disguised with magecraft to seem a rather large boulder.

"Assassin can't tell what the runes do when activated." Sophia reported from the backseat.

"A full frontal assault is our only option." Kariya replied. "Jebidiah. Have Caster erase the runes so we can get in.

"They will surely see him." Jebidiah noted.

"I am aware." Kariya replied. "We may lose the element of surprise but we should be able to overwhelm them with the raw power of our servants."

"Are you sure, Uncle?" Sakura asked from her seat next to Sophia.

"We have Rider, an American servant on American soil. His power boost alone should be enough the handle anything thrown his way. Additionally, Saber and Berserker are right behind him in fighting power." Kariya explained. "By the way, did Saber ever heal?"

"Eventually." Sakura bemoaned. "It seems Saber of White's noble phantasm only deals a semi-permanent wound. It can't be healed by magecraft but it healed by its own eventually.

"It is said the sword of Sir Kay deals a wound that no physician can heal." Jebidiah inserted.

"As annoying as Saber of White's noble phantasm is," Sophia said. "Our real threats are Lancer and Archer. Even with the stat boost of Aroundite, Saber was still only equal in power against Lancer of White. Meanwhile, their Archer was able to withstand many blows from Harpe without being hindered."

"Don't discount the fact that we nothing about their Rider, Caster, or Assassin." Jebidiah stated.

"We are going into this fight partially blind, aren't we?" Kariya said.

"No blinder than they are to our forces. Not to mention they have no idea we're coming thanks to Assassin finding their location so swiftly." Sophia boasted.

"All right then." Kariya exhaled exiting the car with Sakura. "Let's send in Lancer the second there is an opening."

* * *

Standing atop the cave entrance Rin watched as the taut muscles interwoven with steel plates pulled the string back from the bow. Archer's bow was nothing special but it was indeed powerful due only to him being a powerful Servant himself.

"It seems they have indeed arrived." Archer of White said. "One of them is attempting to remove the alarm rune. Apparently they do not realize it's function."

"That only makes them a bigger target." Rin replied. "Make pin cushions out of them, Archer!"

"As you wish, Master!" Archer bellowed as he let loose an arrow towards Caster of Blue.

* * *

"Get down" Archer of Blue shouted as he kicked Caster of Blue down and then flipped out of the way himself to avoid the onslaught of arrows. When he safely landed he looked forward to see his attacker in the distance. "Archer of White."

Archer of Blue shook his head before diving across the runes. _My A rank Magic Resistance should protect me!_ He prayed. As he landed across on the other side nothing occured and he kept moving forward. Lancer of Blue followed after.

Caster shouted after them "Archer! Are you mad!?" Caster realized Archer of Blue was well out of earshot. He glanced down at the activated runes. "It's only an alarm system."

As Archer and Lancer of Blue sped forward toward Archer of White they felt the ground tremble as bony hands reached out of the earth. The swift servants ignored this and pressed on dodging to the left and right to avoid being skewered by Archer of White's many arrows.

Lancer arrived first by throwing a chain forward and pulling herself ahead with her Monstrous Strength skill. Leaping above Archer of White she slashed down barely penetrating his armor-skin. His lightening fast counterattack was a kick to her gut sending Medusa flying.

Archer of Blue swung his shepherd's crook forward aiming for Archer of Blue's face but his staff only slammed uselessly into Archer of White's bow. "A melee attack?" Archer of White gawked. "Are you sure you're an Archer?"

"Mocking me will only get you so far." Archer of Blue replied leaping back.

"It was worth a shot." Archer of White countered. He then smirked. "I heard you messed up our Lancer pretty bad."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Archer of Blue said leapt forward his staff held high. A strike easily parried by the other servant.

"Who else could deal such a blow?" Archer of White said slashing at Archer of Blue with an arrow before knocking it and firing.

"All I did was take away that damned cloud." the king of Israel retorted. "It made his fight with our Saber rather unfair."

"If it's a fair fight you want." Esfandiyar said lowering his bow. "Then bring out that noble phantasm. Take your time. I'll wait patiently here."

"You are rather confident, Archer of White." The Blue Archer complimented. "However, I have just been instructed by my master to move out of the way."

"Out of the way?" Esfandiyar repeated. "Out of the way of what…?"

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅" an inhuman roar and then Archer of White saw it. The mindless monster charging forward. A brown skinned tower of muscle with chains tied to his wrists and ankles that flailed madly. His blue hair tied in long braids that whipped around his frothing mouth.

"If isn't Berserker." Archer of White grimaced firing off three arrows that only made the beast angry. The mad servant Berserker of Blue slammed his bare fist into Archer of White's flesh-armor denting it so much that Archer of White coughed copious amounts of blood up. The Knight of the Bow was also sent flying back into the cave, creating anew entrance in the process.

Archer of White removed himself from the cave and wiped the blood from his chin. "It seems you can harm me better than most." he leveled is bow towards the insane Berserker of Blue. "That means you must die first."

* * *

As Lancer and Archer of Blue retreating from Berserker of Blue's warpath they were swiftly intercepted by a horde of skeletons.

"It seems the bones of those long past seek to make us their enemies." Archer of Blue said to his companion his eyes lingering on her and her rather small outfit.

"Shut up and pay attention to the battle." Lancer replied tonelessly.

"Alright, alright." Archer of Blue sighed. "What about after?"

"I'll kill you then." Lancer replied twirling her scythe and then slashing three skeletons into powder. Archer only laughed at her rejection as he to pulverized the undead familiars with his shepherd staff.

* * *

Caster of Blue shook a little when he heard the roar of Berserker. He turned to retreat before the battle became too much for him. However, he was soon face to face with Lancer of White

"You must be Caster." Lancer said. "Judging by your overall unintimidating appearance and lack of weapons."

"Pride comes before the fall, Lancer of White." Caster retorted.

"Tell you what, old man." Lancer said. "I'll only half try to kill ya. If a better servant comes along than I'll let you go. Deal?"

"If you want to fight I won't protest." Caster replied raising his own gnarled staff.

"That's the spirit,

* * *

From a distance, Ricard Vermillion surveyed the battlefield. Even from a few kilometers away he could hear the resonating clash of metal against metal and the sound of marching feet and arcane explosions.

The broad shouldered Rider materialized next to him his mount the Babe, the blue Ox standing by him. "My Master. I think it's time I entered the conflict."

Ricard nodded his approval. "I agree wholeheartedly. Now, go, Rider of Blue! Show those Mage Association roaches what a true American hero is!"

"What encouragement!" Rider bellowed. "How can I deny such a patriotic request! Come Babe!" Rider lept atop the massive Ox and rode forward bareback. In his hand he brandished a heavy woodsman axe. The heavy hoofs of Babe tore the barren ground beneath them with every lightening fast step as they sped into the fray.

Rider looked forward an audacious grin widening his features as he stared ahead at the cave that was the fortress of the White faction. Standing in the entrance was the armored form of Saber of White. He turned to see Rider galloping towards.

"Shit!" was all he uttered before being trampled under as Babe tore into the cavern. Rider sped to a stop upon seeing another servant standing in the cave. A white haired girl, slender and brandishing a heavy spear.

"You seem to be different." Rider of Blue said stopping his charge altogether.

"You would be correct." replied Rider of White. "I not sure what manner of hero you are, Rider of Blue. However, if you prove yourself worthy…" she said blushing slightly. "You may be worthy of being my lover."

Rider of Blue chuckled. "Not to worry ma'am." he said. "I'm not interested in being your lover. All I need is my friend Babe here. Err...that doesn't sound quite right."

"You would spurn me...so quickly…" Rider of White breathed furiously. "You are not worthy of life!"

Rider of White charged forward her spear igniting with fire as she dove for the mighty woodsman's heart. Paul Bunyan parried the spear aside sending Rider of White spinning through the air before she landed away.

"I seem to have made a bad first impression." Rider of Blue sighed. "Then again this is a grail war. We would kill each other either way."

"You sound disappointed, Rider." Saber of White called from the entrance as he strode in his armor rather dented.

"I apologize." Rider of Blue said meekly. "I find combat rather tiresome."

"Some servant you are!" Saber of White shouted charging forward his sword raised. Rider pushed him back with another block of his axe. From behind him, Rider of White stabbed at him but Babe caught the spear with her horns. Rider of Blue charged into Rider of White smashing through the cave sending them out into the open air. Saber of White chased after them shouting.

Rider of White held her hand aloft. "Come to me! Winged horse that heralds the warrior's death!" with a reverberating whinny a pale gray winged horse flew down from the heaven's and Rider of White leapt upon it.

"Charge her, Babe!" Rider of Blue roared. The two mounted servants clashed and for a brief moment it seemed Rider of Blue would surely smash through. With the snap of her finger however, boths servants were engulfed in flames.

Rider of Blue landed on his back coughing. Babe lay nearby badly burned. "Babe!" He cried. He looked up at the Rider of White his face displaying fury.

"With my Mana Burst (Flames). You can't hope to match me, woodsman." Rider of White. "Now die a dishonourable death you filthy excuse for a hero!" and Rider of White charged for a wreath of purple flames engulfing her spearpoint.

"You have earned my wrath, Rider of White." Rider of Blue screamed. "I am the hero who forged the landmarks of America! Now stand tall, **American Colossus**!

"!?" Saber of White gasped. "Is this his Noble Phantasm!?"

Rider of Blue swelled to an amazing size his muscles almost tearing through his plaid shirt. His axe grew with him but this he discarded. With his massive hands he snatched Rider of White out of the sky and threw her for all his might.

* * *

"That's our Rider!?" Shinji gasped from on the hill. Kariya could only smile rather sadistically.

"Indeed." Ricard boasted. "He is Paul Bunyan. It is said he created Mount Rushmore and the Grand Canyon with his bare hands. His size is said to be enormous in the folk songs that surround him. While on American soil he is a primordial giant that can not be defeated!"

"He really is amazing." Sakura gasped.

"Perhaps we misunderstood the sheer power of your servants. How unfortunate."

Kariya turned around slowly to see five of the Masters of White standing there with Caster and Assassin of White.

"Holy shit." Shinji squeaked. "Who are they!?"

"The Masters of White, I presume?" Kariya cocked his head to one side.

"You would be correct." Answered Sterling Midasin. "However, two of our ranks are in fact servants if you didn't realize."

"I suppose then that this is a trap of some sorts." Kariya responded cooly.

"You would be correct." Niera Nverga said. "Allow me to introduce you to the Overseer also known as Assassin of White."

Assassin of White bowed.

"So you've tricked us into thinking you're within the caves." Kariya stated.

"Also correct." replied Alphonso Donomas, the Master of Saber. "That Rider seems to be somewhat of a nuisance. Perhaps, if we killed his Master he'd be out of our hair."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Saber of White replied walking up.

"What!?" Alphonso exclaimed, surprised. "Why aren't you fighting Rider of Blue?"  
"Well," Saber of White smirked. "Because I wanted to kill each and every one of you."

"You bastard." Caster of White growled. "I'll burn you ash."

"Ooh scary." Saber of White said. "You really think you could take me you dumb witch?"

"What is the true meaning of this, Saber?" asked Hildegarde. "Are you really betraying us?"

"No not really." Saber of White said as his body shimmered revealing Saber of Blue's soft features. "I just wanted to mess with her."

"Lancelot!" Caste of White raised a hand and a tornado of fire appeared around Saber of Blue. Leaping through the fire, the Knight of the Lake swung down at Caster of White. Assassin of White interposed between them his arm being hacked off in the process.

"Pretty brave for an Assassin." Lancelot remarked.

"I am not suited for the role of an Assassin." Assassin of White replied curtly. "Despite some rumors surrounding my legend, I never intended to play the part of murderer."

Saber nodded understandingly as he stepped before the assembled Masters of White blocking their path to Kariya, Ricard and Shinji. "Cast any spell you want. Can it get past my Magic Resistance? Or will rely solely on that excuse for Assassin?"

Niera turned to Hildegarde. "He's right. Assassin is wounded and needs healing. I'm pulling out."

"Very well." Hildegarde consented and Niera and Assassin of White turned and walked the other way.

"Two down." Saber of Blue continued to speak in a dry tone. "Who will be next?"

"Die." Caster of White muttered as the very shadows around her colested into the form of three knights.

"A noble phantasm befitting the traitorous sister of my liege." Saber of Blue applauded.

"Half-sister, you ass." Caster of White mumbled.

"I can't quite hear you, Lady Morgana." Saber of Blue replied. "I implore you to speak up."

"Shut up!" Caster of White extended her finger and the shadowy forms charged forward. Saber of Blue parried one and then slashed at it dispelling the shadow instantly. The other two circled around him intending to strike both at once but Saber of Blue twisted and flipped and the two shadow's swords pierced each other dispelling one another.

"Is that all?" Kariya asked amused.

"Through corruption and vigilance I call thee to thy mother's bosom-"

"No, Caster." Sterling interrupted. "Not yet. I suggest to Miss Hildegarde that we retreat for now. Once, Lancer is finished with Caster of Blue then we can finish them off."

"We are at disadvantage, while Saber of Blue is here." Alphonso mused. "Very well. I shall also free up Rider of White as well." he raised his hand towards the sky facing the direction where Paul Bunyan batted at the swooping Rider of White.

"Heed my words, Saber of White. I order you with a command spell. Use your mightiest noble phantasm and defeat Rider of Blue!" One of his red stigmata flashed and faded at the end of his words.

"When Rider returns Saber will be the only one on the Blue team to defend their masters." Alphonso stated as he turned. "We will return, Masters of Blue."

Then the Masters of White and Caster of White turned and left. Shinji let out his held breath and fell to his knees panting. "I really thought we were gonna die."  
"We will soon if we're not careful." Kariya replied. "He need to spread out before they enact their plan. Shinji and Saber will guard Ricard while he provides mana upkeep for Rider's noble phantasm. Sakura and I will meet up with Lancer and then we will rendezvous at the car."

"Yes, Uncle." Shinji responded.

"As you wish." Saber added.

* * *

Saber of White watched as the thirty foot tall Rider of Blue swung his woodsman axe downward dispelling the torrent of fire launched by Rider of White. Despite her speed, Rider of White could only avoid Rider of Blue's attacks for so long.

Saber of White himself felt rather useless at the moment watching from ground level and attempting not to be stepped upon. Then he heard the command spell of his master. Without much time to consider it he felt his body expanding. He simply prayed his Master could supply him with enough mana. "By the name of Sir Kay, I am as tall as the tallest oak. **Famorian Knight**!"

Rider of Blue turned to see Saber of White rising to his own gigantic height. "What on Earth!?"

"What's the matter Paul Bunyan?" Saber of White chuckled. "Did you think you were the only one who could grow to such height."

"Honestly, yes." Rider of Blue replied.

"Hate to spoil your eggs." Saber of White mocked. "Yo, Rider."

Rider of White faced Saber. "What is it?"

"Our Masters might need your help. Go check it out." Sir Kay explained.

Rider of White shook her head. "What about-?"

"Forget about it!" Saber of White demanded. "I'll handle this."

"So confident...So brave…" Rider of White giggled. "You may just be worthy." and without another word Rider flew off giggling gleefully into the night.

"Come on, Rider." Saber of White lowered his sword. "Hit me with your best shot."

"For the record." Rider of Blue frowned raising his axe. "You asked for this ass whoopin'!"

* * *

 **Author's notes** : This is only beginning, dear readers. The next chapter will focus on Sakura and Lancer of Blue and a bit of Kariya. I was thinking I might make a TV Tropes page for this fic once it's finished so that more people will see it. Idk. As for the best servant poll I'll probably put that up at the end of the current battle between White and Blue. Until, next chapter. Bye!

 **Rider of Blue**

 **Statistics**

Strength: A+. Endurance: B. Agility: D.

Mana: E. Luck: B. Noble Phantasm: B.

 **Skills**

Riding: C. Magic Resistance: C.

Territory Creation: C+. Expansion of the Frontier A.

 **Noble Phantasm(s)**

American Colossus: B.

Babe, the Blue Ox: B.

 **Saber of White - Sir Kay**

 **Statistics**

Strength: B+ Endurance: A. Agility: C

Mana: D. Luck: D. Noble Phantasm: B.

 **Skills**

Magic Resistance: C. Riding: B.

Fire Knight's Aura: B.

 **Noble Phantasm(s)**

Famorian Knight: B.

Sword of Sir Cai: D.


	9. Chapter 8 - Sisters

"Run, Sakura!" Rin shouted as she pulled the hand of her younger sister along as she also ran. She couldn't see their pursuers but Rin knew that anyone of them could be half as good at magecraft as her father.

Rin stumbled and fell dropping Sakura's hand as she fell into the snow of the forest floor. Sakura stopped next to her. Rin got to her knees. "Run!" she said.

"Not without you!" Sakura pleaded.

"They're after you, you big dummy!" Rin said pushing her sister along as she got to her feet. "Now, run!" she cried as she fell down gripping a visibly twisted ankle.

It was too late however. A tall magus stood there in the trees his voice chanting a paralysis charm. Already, Sakura's legs felt sluggish like each toe was a cinder block tied to an anvil.

Sakura fell over into the snow with a dull thud. She could barely see the emotionless face of the one who had cast the spell. All she could do was lie there. Sakura heard Rin crying and pointlessly begging Sakura to run.

Sakura felt the hope drain from her. Was she destined to become the test subject of those nasty magi? Was that all she was born for? Was she not worthy enough to experience the fruits of life? The love a family, a friend or lover? Not even the freedom of choice would be hers.

Then she heard it. The buzzing of a thousand insects and the screams of a man followed by another dampened thud. Soft snow crunched under the feet of the one that approached her. She found she could move once again and she stared up into the face of Kariya Matou, the one she had played in the park with so many times before. He felt him scoop her up in his arms and turn.

"...Rin…" Sakura mumbled struggling to look over Kariya's shoulder and see her sister once more.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Kariya whispered and together they disappeared into the night.

* * *

Sakura and Kariya ran down the hill away from the battle. The earth shook with every blow dealt between the enormous Saber of White and Rider of Blue in their titanic struggle. Sakura was running ahead of Kariya who struggled with every step. Finally, he tripped and fell on his face.

Sakura turned and knelt next to him. "Come on, Uncle." Sakura said. "We need to get out of here."

"I know." Kariya grunted. He suddenly vomited. More blood than chewed food. Sakura shrieked. Kariya coughed. "Damn it. I'm running out of time."

"Uncle Kariya!" Sakura screamed. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine…" Kariya said uneasily. "I just need to...stand…" Kariya stood on wobbly legs as he wiped the blood dribbling down his chin. Sakura supported him under the arm and the two began to hobble away.

A few minutes later, Lancer of Blue materialized alongside Archer of Blue. "Master…?"

"Carry, Uncle Kariya for me, Lancer." Sakura instructed. "Um...Archer?"

"Yes?" David responded.

"Could you help protect us from those skeletons." Sakura said gesturing to the horde of skeletons marching down the hill towards them.

"If I did...would you be willing to-" Archer began but he shut up after one wicked glance from Lancer. "I'll see to their demise." he mumbled before running off his shepherd's staff poised for destruction.

* * *

Lancer of White swung his staff forward slamming Caster of Blue squarely in the forehead. Caster stumbled back. "Go! **Nachash Matteh**!" He tossed his staff forward and it shimmered before transforming into a massive golden serpent.

Lancer laughed. "You think a snake is gonna beat me?"

"The serpent of God always consumes those that are lesser." Caster of Blue stated. "Goodbye, Lancer of White." Caster of Blue dispersed into blue particles signifying his dematerialization.

"Damn you." Lancer said as he slammed the massive serpent aside with one blow.

* * *

Archer of White flipped backwards avoiding the mountain crushing fists of Berserker of Blue. _Whoever he is,_ Archer thought. _He is unimaginably strong!_ He fired a dozen arrows that barely scratched the charging madness.

"Having fun, Archer?" Lancer of White asked strolling up to the cave entrance.

"Lancer!?" Archer exclaimed surprised as he spun around avoiding Berserker's fist once again. "I thought I saw you intercepting, Caster of White."

"Yeah…" Lancer of White mumbled. "About that."

"He escaped?" Archer of White finished.

"Not before he threw his staff at me and this giant snake almost killed me." Lancer of White explained annoyed. "I had to turn into a bird to escape."

"My condolences." Esfandiyar replied sarcastically.

"Anyways, since you seem to be no match for Berserker here, I thought I'd let you snipe Lancer of Blue at your leisure." he said pointing in the direction of Kariya and Sakura.

"Good luck, Lancer." Archer said as he leaped away and Lancer stepped in front of Berserker of Blue.

"Hello there." Lancer said. "I realize you're completely insane so I'll put you down quick out of respect for the hero you once were."

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Berserker roared.

* * *

Saber and Shinji were running ahead of Ricard as Saber of Blue cut down skeleton after skeleton. They were swarming the area at this point with no rhyme or reason to their placement or intensity.

"Why did we park so damn far away?" Ricard huffed. Shinji and Saber ignored him for the most part. Saber tried to engross himself in combat against the undead familiars surrounding them but combat, if you could call it that, was so trivial for the King's best knight he found it quite dull.

Shinji did his best to keep his head on straight, not hyperventilate or piss in his pants. As a human he'd found a new level of disdain for the secret world of magic. He had questioned once or twice why he was even involved. Strangely enough the answer always came back to Sakura.

* * *

"I think I see, Shinji!" Sakura exclaimed pointing.

Lancer gazed out to where she was pointing. "Indeed that is his seaweed hair." Lancer confirmed. Lancer then turned her head to the side. Throwing, Kariya to the ground she grabbed Sakura and leapt backwards just as wall of arrows shot past them exploding into the ground some fifty meters away.

Archer of White stood at the top of the hill above, Shinji and Saber. He wore a cocky grin as his master Rin, ran up to stand next to him.

"Not again!" Shinji wailed. Saber of Blue leapt up the hill to combat Archer of White. He swung his sword down as Archer stepped back to dodge. Arondight still nicked Archer of White drawing actual blood.

"That blade…" Archer muttered. "It is a divine construct."

"Wait a minute!" Rin gasped. "That means-"

"It seems your weakness is divine in nature." Saber of Blue interrupted. "Although I possess no Divinity rank, Arondight effectively does. It seems where Lancer's weak rank failed my sword succeeds."

"You have guessed correctly, Saber of Blue." Archer replied. "It's true. My Noble Phantasm tenths all non divinity rank attacks. Any one with a divinity rank higher than mine could cut through my skin easier based on the differences in our ranks."

"His sword is gotta be A-rank or better." Rin surmised. "A holy sword that powerful is befitting Sir Lancelot."

"Tell me, Archer of White." Saber said. "How long do you think you can avoid my edge before Lancer arrives and we finish you off."

"You talk big." Archer stated before drawing the string of his bow. "Can you live up to your words?"

Saber ran forward deflecting several arrows with ease. One arrow managed to slash across his cheek to his surprise. Saber swings his sword towards Archer's neck but the hero of the bow leans backwards, flipping upside down onto his hands before landing on his feet again and jumping back and releasing another torrent of arrows towards the Knight of the Lake.

Saber of Blue ran forward again charging Esfandiyar head on his sword glowing with magical energy. _If he gets close enough to use his noble phantasm on me, like he did Saber of White...I'm dead._ Archer of White thought grimly.

* * *

Rin watched as Saber of Blue once again attempted to close the distance between him and Archer, only for Archer to barely push him back or retreat to a safe distance, temporarily.

"This isn't good." Rin stated the obvious. She looked back to see Lancer of Blue scaling the hill towards her at a rapid pace. "Damn it." she waved her arms out sending a few Gandr shots towards the heroic servant of the spear, only for her to twist slightly to the right avoiding every shot. "Double damn it!"

Lancer landed in front of Rin spear poised to skewer her. Archer's Chain of Heaven shot out wrapping around Lancer's leg pulling her away towards Archer of White. "Run!" he shouted as his lower torso exploded with blood from Saber stabbing him from behind.

"Archer!" Rin cried. Archer of White kicked Saber of Blue from behind him sending the knight skidding back a few feet. He swung his bow like a club at Saber of Blue causing him to dodge backwards giving Archer of White some breathing room. He fired off three arrows at Saber of Blue. "I order you with a command spell, Archer!" Rin screamed as the circular pattern on her hand glowed red only for Lancer of Blue to kick her in the stomach silencing her for a moment.

At this venture, Sakura had come to the top of the hill, leaving Shinji with the weakened Kariya. Sakura saw as Lancer of White held her Harpe above Rin's face and she shrieked."NO! Stop, Lancer!" with such conviction that a command spell flickered off her palm causing Lancer to halt entirely.

"Master…!?" Lancer choked out.

"Don't kill her!" Sakura exclaimed. "She's my…" Sakura faltered as she ran over to Lancer and Rin.

Rin looked up to see Sakura standed over and her eyes widened with the realization. The girl with purple hair she had seen that night looked so much more different at this moment. Rin was terrified to admit she looked familiar. So familiar.

"...Sakura…" Rin breathed inaudible to all but Lancer perhaps. "Sakura!" she yelled louder. Sakura knelt next to Rin scanning over for injuries.

"Are you okay?" she asked tears welling her eyes.

"Sakura…" Rin said stupefied.

"I prayed it was just my imagination." Sakura gasped. "It's really you."

"I...I don't...I don't understand." Stammered Rin. "Sakura...you…"

"It's okay, nee-san." Sakura said tears streaming down her face as she fell down next to Rin and held her. Rin couldn't help but remember the night she escaped with Sakura and the way she had fallen to the ground like she was now. Nor could Sakura as she held in her arms what she had longed to hold all those years ago.

"Archer!" Rin exclaimed sitting up suddenly. She glanced over to see Archer withstand another slash across the chest from Saber of Blue. Sakura stood and ran over. Standing in between the dueling servants she extended her arms outward.

"S-sakura?" Saber of Blue gasped as he narrowly didn't cleave her half. "What the hell!?"

"I order you as the sister of your master not to kill Archer of White." Sakura shouted.

"Are you-?" Saber stopped and listened for a moment. "My master has informed me that he and Shinji are climbing the hill and they wish to talk."

Rin remained seated as she watched Sakura and Saber of Blue converse. Lancer of Blue stood nearby not moving or really showing any sign that she wasn't a beautiful painted statue. She only turned her head when Shinji appeared carrying Kariya up to the top of the hill. He sat his uncle down and Kariya took a series of long breathes before facing Rin.

"Hey, Rin." he said. "It's been awhile."

Silence followed as Rin stared at her honorary uncle she had all but forgotten existed. You couldn't blame her really. Rin had just in the past ten minutes learned that her long lost sister was indeed still alive after nearly becoming a head kebob courtesy of Medusa.

A minute passed before she replied. "Archer...go into spirit form." her servant compiled without a word. Then after a long sigh she began to weep. Sakura came to her and held her and Kariya felt the sentiment but he still felt more than a little nauseous.

When Rin had finally stopped crying her eyes dry she finally managed whisper. "How...how can I fight you?"

"Fight with us." Kariya replied instantly.

Rin sniffed. "I can't betray the Association."

"They betrayed you." Kariya retorted. "Why swear allegiance to those who took your sister away from you."

Shinji sat in mild surprise as he realized this random girl was Sakura's biological sibling. He and Saber of Blue however remained silent and awestruck by the immense emotion of the scene.

Rin felt drained. All the emotions pouring forth were sucking her physical and mental capabilities dry. She silent wished Shiro were here to hold her also. At the moment the Tohsaka heiress felt very weak.

"Okay…" she croaked out suddenly.

" _So I guess I'm an Archer of Blue now?_ " Esfandiyar mused telepathically.

" _Shut up_." Rin replied.

* * *

Niera Nverga and her servant Assassin of White sat on a rock alone together in the desert as she healed the arm that Saber of Blue had chopped off. "You're lucky your Noble Phantasm kept you from bleeding out." Niera said.

"I don't feel lucky." Assassin replied coolly. "I'm not fond of humanity's view on my life."

"It must be hard to have your name slandered by the demonic exaggeration of your legend." Niera agreed.

"It is unfortunate but it is not of dire importance." Assassin said. "That would be the servant watching us."

Assassin stood up tall his lanky form shielding his Master. Standing away from them was shadow man. He was hunched over and his eyes were pinpricks of white. Yet everything else about him was darkness itself.

"Which one are you?" Niera questioned. "Are you Caster of Blue?"

"No…" Assassin said slowly after the shadow man did not respond or react at all. "I saw Caster of Blue. He fought Lancer briefly before escaping."

"Which servant are you!?" Niera interrogated again, louder and forcefully she demanded an answer.

"...Serva...nt..." sound emanated from the shadow man. It was quiet and broken and poorly aunciated english.

"Master," Assassin said. "You may want to stand back."

* * *

Despite his enhanced strength, knight known as Sir Kay still felt his bones rattle and even crack with every blow he defended against from Rider. The towering servants both had powerful noble phantasms linked to their size. While, Saber's was magical in nature. Rider was supposedly this large normally, his size reduction due to being a servant to disguise his nature.

Saber knew despite being the same size he was no match for the all american hero in front of him. On American soil only Lancer or Archer stood a chance against him, their sheer power and mystery were far greater than Kay's.

A heavy overswing down on him, crushing Kay down onto one knee. His sword only stopping the axehead a few inches from his neck. Saber of White pushed all his power into his skill. His armor and sword begin to glow molten red and the heat is enough to make Rider of Blue gasp. Like opening an oven. Sir Kay shifted one foot forward so his boot touched Rider's leg. Rider of Blue howled in pain and kicked Saber of White in the stomach sending him skitting back a few kilometers.

 _Saber._ Came the telepathic call of Kay's Master. _You are burning up too much mana. Retreat for now._

"Master…" Sir Kay gasped in reply.

 _Berserker will handle Rider of Blue for now._

Sir Kay shrunk down to normal size and scurried away. Rider of Blue turned towards the rest of the battlefield ready to step on any all enemy servants.

* * *

"How are you holding up, Ricard?" Kariya asked turning to the Master of Rider.

"I'm fine!" Ricard exclaimed. "As long as he's on American soil I practically don't have to do anything thanks to that skill. You should worry about yourself, You look like hell."

"I'll be alright…" Kariya lied.

Rin and Sakura came over to where Kariya was seated. Rin spoke. "I'll be frank. As of this moment I am allying with the Sakura...Matou not the Blue faction as a whole. I don't yet know your motives yet.

"You don't trust me, Rin?" Kariya asked.

"I don't trust your friends." Rin explained. "Or your seaweed haired nephew."

"Hey!" Shinji took offense.

* * *

In a hollowed out space in the rock, the Master of Berserker leaned against the wall breathing heavily. Sweat poured down his face. His mind a swirling maelstrom of migraines. "Berserker…" he mumbled. "Kill...kill...kill." he grinned broadly. "KILL THEM ALL!" he cackled.

A few feet away the servant of insanity materialized and in its hands a golden white lance shining like the sun. It took a few steps forward before breaking into a mad dash forward the metallic echoing roar from within the armor heralding the madness hero's arrival.

"Now… Berserker." Taliesin breathed, his sanity returning. "Release it." he was shouting now. "RELEASE YOUR NOBLE PHANTASM!"

The knight leapt into the air slamming the spear into the ground and the golden lance flashes black for a moment as the orange dir and stone became charred and black around the point of impact spreading like a flood over the desert. Corrupted soil growing as the spear remains embedded.

* * *

Rider of Blue saw the black ground spreading beneath him like murky ink. As the black wave washed over the ground beneath his feet he doubled over suddenly. "This...land…" he gasped as he reverted to human size lest he consume all of his Master's mana.

"This land is no longer America…"

* * *

 **Author's notes** : Sorry for being gone so long. School came back with a vengeance. I hope I haven't been forgotten. I'll try to update more frequently but no promises!


	10. Chapter 9 - Knights of Camelot

"What just happened?" Shinji asked his voice cracking as the once brown sandy dirt had transformed beneath his feet. More than just the ground. The air felt thick and suddenly his arms and legs felt heavier.

"Nothing good." Rin replied. "I doubt this is one of yours?"

Kariya spoke, "No. I'm familiar with all the Blue faction's noble phantasms."

"Must be one of mine." Rin sighed turning to her servant who was already surveying the battlefield. "Talk to me, Archer."

Archer of White turned back to the group. "I believe it to be the work of Berserker of White."

"Saber. Go intercept Berserker." Kariya ordered.

"Yes, Lord Matou." Saber nodded and leapt off the hill.

"I will remain and protect my master." Lancer of Blue replied gazing at Sakura

"I will provide fire support." Archer of White added. "Master. Perhaps you should relocate this area is toxic. I can resist it for a while but I don't feel right."

"I know." Rin responded. "You're physical stats have all gone down a rank."

"What!?" gasped Ricard.

"It must be the effect of this Noble Phantasm." Archer of White said notching an arrow. "I should be fine without. As I was saying, Rin-"

"We don't know how far the effect of this Noble Phantasm is. There's no point in endangering myself trying to run away. So instead, I'm going to endanger myself trying to kill Berserker's master."

"Are you insane!?" Archer of White exclaimed.

"That's what Shirou says. Don't make me use a command spell." Rin replied haughtily. "Come on, seaweed hair!"

"My name is Shinji!" cried the young Matou boy as he chased after Rin down the hill. Archer watched in annoyed silence.

* * *

Lancelot skidded to a stop. Standing in front of him was Saber of White.

"Out of my way." Saber of Blue commanded. "You're no match for me."

"I don't see why that matters." Sir Kay retorted. "Now are we just going to talk? I thought you were a knight?"

"Always quick to jest and jeer." Saber of Blue said.

Saber of White. "I'm told that's what I'm known for." he leveled his sword ready to fight. The two knights as they stepped forward the tips of their blades centimeters away from the other's. They both lifted their swords up in front of their faces.

"For the King." Sir Kay spat.

"And the Queen." Sir Lancelot retorted coldly.

"Bastard." Sir Kay snarled. "Die."

Sir Kay charged forward his sword slamming into Arondight. Lancelot pushed him back and parried the next attack easily. Sir Kay's arms swelled and he struck a blow against Saber of Blue sending him stumbling back.

"By using my Noble Phantasm I can make myself just as strong as you." Sir Kay boasted. "Your sword's stat enhancement doesn't scare me."

"Perhaps your ignorance gives you an advantage in this instance." Sir Lancelot scoffed.

"Shut the hell up!" Saber of White replied his sword slamming into his opponent's. Their blades now locked they grimace and grunt at one another like wild dogs trying to kill their rival.

"Arraaggh!" a metallic scream of agony and rage. Lancelot and Kay turn just in time to be blown back by a white magical energy. Kay stood first seeing Berserker of White standing there holding a gleaming golden white spear pulsating with power.

"About time some backup arrived." Saber of White muttered. "Wait...wha-?"

Berserker charged forward golden energy crackling around the spear tip. He slammed it home into Sir Kay's left shoulder. He cried out in pain before kicking Berserker away with a giant kick. Saber of Blue rose to his feet now holy sword prepared.

"What's with him?" Saber of White sputtered. "Damn it. Call off your dog, Master of Berserker!"

"Rrrrghh." Berserker hesitated for a moment. "...K...ayy…"

"You know him?" Lancelot asked.

"Hell if I know." Saber of White uttered. "I don't know many people who can curse the very ground with a holy spear…" he trailed off. "Shit."

Berserker charged towards Sir Lancelot but Sir Kay lept in blocking the blow and looking Berserker of White in the eye despite the former's helmet. "Sir Balin. Your name is Sir Balin."

"Rrrrrrragharrr!" Berserker began to tremble with fury.

"Sir Balin." Saber of Blue murmured. "You mean the same knight that cursed part of Britain with the dolorous stroke!?"

"The same." Sir Kay confirmed. "He was a knight from another country but his history is forever entwined in our myth."

"I never met him." Sir Lancelot stated. "I joined the round table after he died."

"After he killed his-" Sir Kay was cut off by white energy sending him flying as Berserker of White howled.

Saber of Blue leapt back away from Berserker where Kay had landed. "Don't mention that you dullard!"

"Ugh." Sir Kay replied.

"We can't have a proper duel while this disgrace to knighthood lives." Saber of Blue stated. "Let us defeat him together."

"Really? You're kidding me." Sir Kay chuckled.

"The Scheneshal of Camelot can surely defeat him." Lancelot said

"With some help from the Knight of the Lake." Kay retorted.

* * *

"It's really dark in here." Shini complained.

"Sssh!" Rin squeaked.

The two teenagers crept deeper into the cave. Suddenly, Rin yelped in pain and held her head with her hands. A earthquake went off inside her brain, like a million needles piercing her grey matter.

"Rin!" Shinji exclaimed, standing next to her holding her for support. "What's wrong?"  
"My mind…" Rin managed to gasp before passing out. Shinji held her in his arms before he heard deep throated chuckling. He laid Rin down gently and faced the laughter. Coming out of the cave was Taliesin Cordaunahart.

"Hello…" he mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Who are you? What did you do to her?" Shinji questioned.

"I didn't…" Taliesin began, before his face twisted with pain. "I made that bitch suffer." he smirked. "Now I'm going to kill you...yes. That's a good plan."

"You're insane." Shinji stated.

"Who gives a shit." Taliesin said drawing a ceremonial dagger from his pocket and charging forward. He stabbed Shinji in the stomach. Shinji could feel looming figure of Berserker's master's hot breath on his forehead as he twisted the knife left then right. Blood splattered to the cave floor.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

Sir Kay gripped the spear embedded within his stomach not letting it leave or go any further. He heard Berserker's laboured panting within his helmet. Saber of Blue came up behind Berserker of White and slashed at the mad hero. Swiftly Berserker flipped around his plain white shield materializing in his hand defending against Saber's attack.

"Damn it." Saber of Blue muttered jumping to the side to slash against Berserker's undefended backside. Berserker wrenched his holy spear out of Kay and swung it over head down on Saber of Blue. The crackling gold blade slid down Lancelot's cheek, tearing layers of skin off before finding purchase in his shoulder.

Kay's sword slashed deep into Berserker's leg causing the mad warrior to stumble and almost fall to his knees. Screaming from within the helmet echoing out the mad knight makes his fury known. Pulling the spear from Lancelot, Berserker of White slams the spear into ground blowing Saber of Blue and White backwards.

"That spear…" Sir Kay coughed getting to his feet uneasily. He was bleeding all over staining his white armor crimson.

"It's an issue." Saber of Blue nodded grimly at Berserker as the insane spearman turned to each one, seemingly unsure which to skewer first. Suddenly, it bolted towards Kay stabbing him in the shoulder. Sir Kay is pushed back along with Berserker before grinding his feet into the dirt forcing Berserker to stop.

Saber of Blue ran up behind Berserker and cleaved downwards on Berserker's back spraying blood across the black dirt. Berserker howled in pain. Kicking and elbowing at the knight behind him. Berserker twisted the spear inside of Kay's shoulder eliciting a gasp of pain from Saber of White and a steady growl of annoyance.

"Get off me!" Kay shouted. "You're no knight!"

Berserker snarled at Saber of White and pulled his divine spear from the servant's chest and swung it around in wide arc forcing both of the knights to leap back. Sir Kay held his sword ready but didn't charge in. His armor was coated in blood and his breathing was nothing but short gasps.

"Saber, leave the battlefield and come to me." whispered the voice of Saber of White's master. He grimaced at the order compelling him to leave swiftly.

"I-I can't…" Kay grunted gazing at Lancelot as he pushed back against Berserker of White's onslaught. "I won't run away like a coward!" spurred by his own words and spark of defiance natural to all humans Kay charged forward screaming from pain more than any battle cry. His cursed sword slammed into Balin's shoulder and glowed with demonic fervor.

"You should leave, Kay." Sir Lancelot said.

"No way in hell." the Seneschal of Camelot retorted. "A knight doesn't flee."

"I guess we're all failure knights trying to do better." Lancelot mused.

"Yeah." Kay smirked as Berserker swung it's spear at the knights. "For King Arthur! Nameless sword of Cai!"

Saber of White swung forward slashing a deep ravine like gash in Berserker's chest. As he attacked however, Berserker's lance lunged forward impaling Kay again. Lancelot ran over his own sword glowing with magical energy and he swung to behead Berserker only for the mad warrior to leap away.

"He's still alive!?" Kay exclaimed as he fell to his knees his body a broken human fountain of blood. Saber of Blue caught his fellow knight.

"He seems to be on the defensive." Saber of Blue noted as he watched Berserker's violent shuddering. "Or at least he's weary of us."

"Think you can beat him?" Kay gasped.

"I can't activate my Noble Phantasm without using up my remaining mana." Lancelot muttered.

"O-okay." Kay nodded slowly. "Then you'd better leave."

"What?" Lancelot asked incredulously staring at the knight. He saw Kay panting on the ground. His skin pale and sheened with sweat.

"I'll hold him off. Go save your Master." Saber of White said.

"Kay…" Lancelot breathed. Steeling himself he turned to leave. "You were always Arthur's favorite."

"Don't get all mushy. I'd prefer to preserve the invincible image of the Knight of the Lake."  
"So long, Kay." Lancelot murmured and he turned and sped off. As he left, Berserker of White began to walk after him.

"Hey, Balin!" Kay shouted towards the insanity servant as he hobbled towards him. "If you want a fight, fight me."

Berserker stopped and turned. "Ka...y…" he growled.

"That's right…" Kay wheezed. "You're nothing but a tragic sob story. No tales of chivalry or honor. So you got a magic sword and killed an evil knight? Well, you also killed the Lady of the Lake and cursed the land with that spear." Kay raised his nameless sword at the shivering servant "You're not a knight. You're not a hero. You're a scourge, a stain on the good name of King Arthur".

At this, Berserker emitted a primal screeching sound, like grinding metal. Berserker charged forward and skewered Kay but not before his own sword came down upon Berserker of White. The armored servants fell to the ground together. Kay rolled over onto his back to stare at the stars.

"Why...did I?" Berserker grumbled almost incoherently. Then he whispered aloud and clear as day. "Balyn...did I fight well…?"

"You sure did." Kay replied.

"...good…" Balin grumbled as he disappeared in a flurry of magic particles. Kay leaned back and stared at his bloodstained glove.

I order you with a command spell, Saber. Return to me.

* * *

"No fair!" the green eyed girl whined. "I want to play again!"

"You sure are competitive." Kay groaned "I've already beat you five times. Aren't a little worn out?"

Kay's foster sister put her hands on her hips and pouted. "No way. I'm gonna be a knight one day, just like you."

"Right." Kay rolled his eyes. "You're gonna be a knight? You know only men can be knights."

Artoria's emerald eyes began to well up with tears. "...You're so mean, Kay. You're the worst brother ever! You'll never be a good knight!" and she turned and ran away into the woods.

"Wait-!" Kay called out but she was gone. "She sure is stupid."

Kay turned and saw his father Sir Ector walking over. "Should I assume this your fault?"

"I didn't do anything wrong." Kay murmured. "All I did was tell her the truth."

"Perhaps." Ector agreed. "Then again who can say what the future holds? Except maybe...nevermind. What I mean to say is: your sister has always been one to defy the ordinary. She could grow to become the greatest of knights."

Kay snorted. "If that ever happens, I'd strive to be her greatest ally."

"Go tell her that." Ector said.

Kay nodded and ran into the woods. Scouring the familiar trees he found Artoria her back against a tree her head buried in her knees. He took a few steps close to her.

"Hey…" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Artoria whimpered. "I didn't mean it. You'll be a great knight. I know it. I just wish I could too."

Kay sat down against a nearby log. "Yeah. It'd be fun if we were both knights together."  
Artoria sniffed and held her head up. "Really?"

"Yeah." Kay said scratching the back of his head. "We could fight dragons and slay goblins like in the stories. Listen, Artoria…if you become a knight then I promise to help you always and never leave your side."

"Alright." Artoria said. "If we both become knights then I promise to always help you too!"

"It's an oath." Kay stated. "Can we go home now? The hounds could use some exercise so we could rough em' up a little.

"Cavall will cream you." Artoria replied resolutely.

Kay stood. "Race you there." and he took off running.

"Hey! No fair!"Artoria shouted after him. "KAAAYYY!"

* * *

Taliesin held his head in his hands. He screamed. His head was pounding. Why did it hurt? Why did it hurt so much!? His father had always said the pain was worth it…

"Shinji!"

Taliesin looked up as his command seals faded from his hand. Saber of Blue stood in the entrance way his sword drawn. "Oh, hello." he mumbled looking down at the blue haired boy at his feet. "Is this yours? I'm sorry. I got carried aw-ach!"

Taliesin couldn't continue. In the blink of an eye, Saber had run him through with his sword. The former master of Berserker looked up into the dark purple eyes of Saber and saw only fury. He gasped. Then blood poured from his mouth as Saber pulled him from his sword and let his body fall to the ground without ceremony.

Saber turned and forgot about his rage against the magus and knelt beside Shinji. His wounds were fatal. The knight Lancelot had seen many people die by his hand and other's. With quivering hands he lifted the boy up in his arms and exited the cramped cave.

Saber. Where is Shinji? Kariya's mental question pierced the silence.

"Dying." Saber choked aloud.

...No. What of Rin?

Saber turned back and saw the Tohsaka magus unconscious on the ground. Physically she was fine.

Alive but unconscious. Saber thought back.

Saber. You have served me well. Kariya telepathically stated. However, I order you with a command spell bond your soul with Shinji Matou.

"Master?" Saber exclaimed feeling the command course through him. "Yes...thank you, Master."

* * *

Archer of White took bounding leaps towards his master and as he did he surveyed the battle. Neither side seemed to be losing, despite the death of the White faction's Berserker. Currently, Archer of Blue was shattering skeletons, Lancer of White and Berserker of Blue were duking it out and, Saber of White was no longer anywhere to be seen.

He landed at the cave mouth and he saw Saber of Blue lying on the ground. Except...it wasn't quite Saber at all. His armor was the same yet he was noticeably shorter and was his hair always that seaweedy?

Forgetting this, Archer of White stepped over to where Rin was leaning against the cave wall. "Master, Are you harmed?

"I'm fine...Archer…" Rin panted.

"Well, what happened?" Archer questioned.

"Some kind of...mental attack." Rin mumbled. "My head still...hurts…"

Archer caught the stumbling Rin holding her on her feet delicately. Then the armored Saber sat up rubbing his head and groaning.

"...Did I get stabbed." He looks down at this torso. "Why am I wearing armor?"

"Saber?" Rin sputtered still woozy.

"That isn't Saber." Archer breathed. "Not exactly."

"I'm not…" the blue haired knight began. "I'm Shinji."

 **Author's notes**

HEY! I'm back. I'll try to post the next chapter sooner but given how school and reality snuck up on me and just jumped me I can't promise anything. I posted this chapter some months ago but I was sleepy and didn't see how bad it was til the morning. I've fixed up, so just disregard the original draft if you even you read it.

 **Berserker of White - Sir Balin**

 **Parameters**

Strength: B. Endurance: B. Agility: C.

Mana: D. Luck: C. Noble Phantasm: B.

 **Skills**

Madness Enhancement: C.

Dolorous Trespass: A.

 _Berserker can detect any servant's exact location within the wasteland created by his Longinus noble phantasm._

 **Noble Phantasm(s)**

Colorless Shield: E.

 _A shield with no emblem. It masks Berserker's parameters._

Longinus: A-

 _A powerful holy spear said to have pierced the Christ. It's usage is corrupted in the hands of Berserker who can recreate the cursed wasteland that once marred Britain. All servants' physical parameters are dropped by one rank._


End file.
